A Wedding in Tree Hill
by secondstarontheright
Summary: Two years have past since Brooke left Chris at the altar to be with Lucas. Better summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

A Wedding in Tree Hill

OK so this is my first fan fiction. I had originally posted it on the website for the CW, but it was taken down. And I have expanded on it. So I hope everyone likes it. It takes place when they're all about 23. It's mostly about Brooke, and her relationships with the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Tree Hill related…. If I did the whole show would have gone in a different direction…. :-)

Thanks in advance!

Krystal

--------------

"Brooke that dress is absolutely gorgeous!" Peyton said while fanning her eyes to keep the tears from coming.

"Well was there any doubt that MY wedding dress would be anything but?" Brooke says while looking at herself in the mirror and slightly spinning to check for any imperfections.

"So what made you decide to buy a dress instead of making one yourself?" Peyton asked, sounding a little confused.

"Well I've been thinking of how to make your stellar rock goddess dress and when it came to mine I guess I just had a mental block…. I couldn't decide if I wanted classic and chic, or sophisticated and sexy… So lucky for me there are hundreds of wedding boutiques in the city and I could try on lots of dresses."

"You know he hasn't even asked yet, so you can hold off on the pattern making for now." Peyton said, thinking to herself why hasn't he asked? We've been together for 3 and a half years… what was he waiting for?

Peyton was driving home thinking about being with Brooke and how happy she was. Why wasn't she that happy? Why hadn't he asked her to marry him? I mean they loved each other right? By the time Peyton got home she was furious. She walked into the house and there he was standing there smiling… "Hey babe, I missed you" He said as he kissed her on the check and pulled her into an embrace. "Jake we need to talk…"

--------------

Brooke was so excited her other best friend in the world, a Mrs. Haley James Scott was flying in today from Tree Hill to help her pick out the perfect wedding invitation. "Tutor girl!" Brooke screamed running to greet Haley as she got her bags… They had a lot of catching up to do. Brooke hadn't seen Haley in several months. Busy lives, and hectic schedules made regular visits difficult.

"So start from the beginning how's the hunky hunk husband of yours?" Brooke knew it had been hard for Nathan to take a year off from basketball with the New York Knicks after a knee injury.

"Oh he's doing great actually, Lucas might get him to help with the Ravens, you know give him something to do. The doctors say rehab is going well, and he should make a full recovery and be able to go back next season."

"And how is my adorable god son doing?" Brooke asked while trying to remember where she parked her car.

"Oh you know Keith; he always had so much energy… I wish I had half of his energy… Ummm, Brooke, why aren't you asking about Lucas?" Haley said as she stopped walking to look at Brooke's reaction.

"There isn't really anything to ask is there? I mean we had our shot, it didn't work out. I moved here to New York and he stayed behind in Tree Hill. There isn't really much else is there." Brooke shrugged her shoulders and jumped in place as she finally spotted her car.

--------------

Lucas, Nathan and Keith were hanging out at the Rivercourt. Nathan was throwing balls from a folding chair sitting on the court and Lucas was helping Keith work on his stance. "So where is Haley this weekend?" Lucas asked.

"Oh she flew to New York to see Brooke. Some best friend reunion thing. Haley has been looking forward to it for weeks. Didn't she mention she was seeing Brooke?" Nathan said as he lopped another ball into the basket from his chair.

"No, she didn't say anything. I mean even if she did I probably wasn't listening. When she talks about Brooke I tune her out." Lucas said as he threw another ball in Nathan's direction, and then picked up Keith so he could dunk his next shot.

"So is Brooke having another crisis or something?" Lucas said with a touch of sarcasm. "Is that the real reason they needed a 'best friend reunion'?"

"No she's helping Brooke pick out some invitations or something… Luke, Brooke is getting married."

--------------

OK, so that's it for now… Review please. Tell me whatcha think…

Thanks again!

Krystal


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas went home and still could not believe what Nathan had said. Brooke is getting married. Who was she marrying? Had she really been in New York long enough to meet someone? Let alone marry someone? Lucas thought about the day he let Brooke Davis walk out of his life…

"Lucas, this internship is really important to me, why can't you see that."

"I guess I thought I was more important to you then some stupid internship."

"You are, but when do I get to start living my dream? Here we are still in Tree Hill going to college together; all the good fashion design programs are in New York… I should be in New York."

"Well maybe you should just go then… I obviously can't stop you."

"Luke, why would you want to stop me from following my dreams? I stayed here and let you follow yours. You are about to graduate from College, you got a job offer at Tree Hill High like you wanted, when is it my turn?" At that Brooke left…. And he hadn't tried to stop her.

That was only 3 months ago…. 

--------------

"Hales, I missed you" Nathan said as he gave Haley a kiss as she walked thru the door. "I told Luke today about Brooke getting married"

"I missed you to mommy," Keith said in a cute sad voice.

Haley picked up her son and kissed him, before getting the details from Nathan "You did? What did he say? Why did you tell him? It wasn't exactly your place Nathan."

"Gees, so many questions, Hales… He's my brother, am I just supposed to let him find out for himself? He was devastated."

"Well out with it then? What did he say? Did he really seem heartbroken?" Haley had put Keith down in his room, and she and Nathan had just tucked him in.

"Oh…. All he said was oh."

"Well I guess 'oh' isn't really so bad" Haley was now trying to sort her clothes from her suitcase.

"But it wasn't just an 'oh' because then he was like a zombie for 45 minutes. Keith thought he did something wrong. So I hit Luke with the basketball" Nathan said, sounding mighty proud of himself, "And then we called it a day. We're gonna meet up at Karen's tomorrow morning."

"Well Luke made his own bed… If he loved her so much, he should have gone after her. I hope he just doesn't try anything, she's really happy. Besides, Brooke will be here with Chris next week scouting out the perfect wedding location. And since I'm one of the maid's of honor we are going to throw them an engagement party." Haley said kissing Nathan on the cheek before she walked away.

"Well this should be fun…" Nathan had just turned on the basketball game when something occurred to him, "Hales… did you just say Chris Keller is going to be in MY house?" Haley simply smiled and laughed silently to herself from down the hall.

Nathan was still talking to himself when Haley re-entered the room, "That was a long time ago Nathan, I came back to be with you remember? After everything we've been thru I still love when you get a little jealous"

Nathan pulled his wife into an embrace and said "I AM NOT jealous of Chris Keller; he was just such an asshole. Remind me again why Brooke and him are together?"

"It's funny you should say that, Brooke says the same thing about you," Haley knew that statement didn't have one grain of truth but it was still fun to watch her husband squirm. 

--------------

"Peyton I love you, why isn't that enough?" Jake asked sounding a bit upset with the whole conversation.

"Jake I guess I just wanted to know what you were waiting for? I mean I am practically Jenny's mother already. Why can't we just get married? You know make it official?" Peyton felt like she was pleading a case against a very stubborn judge.

"Speaking of Jenny… how would you like to be her mother for real? I have wanted to ask you if you wanted to adopt her. Nikki has been gone ever since she turned over her rights and Jenny loves you so much… What do ya say?"

"YES!" Peyton screamed… maybe she could wait a little longer for the perfect wedding proposal.

-------------- 

Brooke woke up the next morning and panicked when she saw the alarm clock. "Oh my God! Chris did you turn off my alarm? I'm going to miss my flight" Brooke jumped out of bed and ran to get some clothes out of her closet.

Chris just rolled over and mumbled... "I guess we aren't supposed to go to Tree Hill today" rolled over "Too bad. Come back to bed."

Brooke was annoyed now "You did this on purpose didn't you, Haley is picking me up... I have plans to look at three different places. I might as well cancel now. Thanks to you. Gees Chris sometimes I think you never want to get married at all" She just walked away, calling for a cab since Chris would be no help. It was bad enough he had told her he wouldn't be able to come out till tomorrow night because he had a meeting with some BIG WIG at his record label. 

Meanwhile in Tree Hill...

Haley was just waking up and she heard Nathan from the bathroom, brushing his teeth. "Morning sleepy head... so you're picking up Brooke and Chris today at the airport? I still can't believe I agreed to letting CHRIS KELLER stay in my house."

"Actually I'm only picking up Brooke, Chris isn't going to be able to come out till tomorrow... Some record label thing." Haley said as she walked past Nathan to turn on the shower.

"Oh so Brooke will be here ALL BY HERSELF till tomorrow night?" Nathan said letting a small grin appear on his face.

"Yeah why?"

Nathan hugged Haley, "Oh no reason..." He was thinking Luke might have a perfect opportunity to get back something he lost.

"Ok, I'm going to take a quick shower before I get ready to leave can you make sure Keith is awake. Oh and call Peyton for me… Keith decided he wanted to come with me to pick up Brooke." Haley said as her and Nathan hugged.

He kissed her forehead and said, "Sure, I'll give Peyton a call, that girl is notorious for being early, so hopefully she isn't already here."

"Thanks Nathan, you're a life saver. What would I do if you were still on the roads with the Knicks all the time?" Haley was now getting undressed, reaching for a towel. 

"Ummm, well I guess my agent would have to find you a filler." Nathan said while staring at his wife. Haley shot him a dirty look and got in the shower.

--------------

OK so that was chapter two… I hope everyone enjoyed it. I'm going to try and put up chapter three later to night. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Thanks!

Krystal


	3. Chapter 3

OK so I know some of you are like "Brooke and Chris?!?!?!?" And I have to say there is a method to my madness… As for the question of weather or not Brooke and Lucas get together, I'm not gonna spoil it. So I guess you ill have to keep reading.

Thanks! Please read and review.

Krystal

P.S. One more thing…. Thanks to the reviews, you're all awesome. And I actually love this chapter it's my favorite so far. So I hope you guys like it.

--------------

"Were you able to get a hold of Peyton?" Haley asked as she was checking online to make sure Brooke's flight was on time. "Oh and is Keith dressed and ready to go?"

"Yes he's fine, he's wearing an outfit his 'Auntie Brooke' got him last year for his birthday. And yes I called Peyton; she was already on her way over here…" Nathan said as he rolled his eye, "So she's going to take Jenny to breakfast and me and Luke are gonna see her later."

"I thought you were meeting Luke at Karen's this morning for breakfast?" Haley asked, finally locating the gate where Brooke would arrive. She grabbed a pen and wrote the info on her hand. When Haley was busy, sometimes she lost her mind, so she figured the easiest way to not lose her gate information was to write it on something she couldn't forget.

--------------

Brooke was on her way to the airport arguing with the driver on which route was actually the quickest to JFK airport. "No, no that way is going to take you forever and I have like 20 minutes to get there, maybe 30 but not much more than that."

"If you were worried about missing your flight maybe you wouldn't have come down so late." The driver obviously didn't like sitting in front of Brooke's building for 45 minutes while she rushed around packing.

"Look I told you to just keep the meter running while you sat there. I'm sorry, my boyfriend, I mean fiancé, turned off my alarm this morning." Brooke was trying to download onto her blackberry her flight information, maybe she would get lucky and it would be running late.

Just as she pulled up the information the driver said she was at JFK. 'Wow he was right, that was pretty fast' she thought to herself. "There Miss Davis I got you there in plenty of time, and while I was waiting for you I took the liberty of checking your flight and it is actually running a few minutes late."

"You did that for me?" Brooke sounded surprised, a complete stranger had done something kind for her without any begging or pleading or favor trading. She just smiled and said, "Well thank you, what is your name anyways? I never asked you and I'm not usually like this, you know wound so tight."

"My name is George miss and it was my pleasure. I have driven you before, and you have always been so kind." Brooke was struggling to remember this man George, now she knew she would never forget. "Miss Davis, do you want me to help you with your bags, or would you like me to get you a luggage cart?"

"No, you have done enough George thank you. I feel terrible because I cannot remember you. Can you please forgive my queen bitchiness?"

Brooke was handing him the fare, and George said, "So congratulations are in order then? You're engaged."

"Yes George, pretty soon I will be Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott." As the words came out she knew it was wrong, what was she thinking? "I mean Keller, I'll be Brooke Penelope Davis-Keller." She was laughing now, but deep down she could help but notice her blatant mistake.

--------------

"Nathan, is everything ok, you have been acting weird all morning... Ever since I told you Brooke was coming alone," Haley said to Nathan when she was grabbed her keys, finally getting ready to leave, lucky for her Brooke's flight was running late.

"Hales, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about" Nathan replied as he strapped a pouty Keith into his car seat.

"I'm a big boy I don't need a car seat" Keith sat there with his arm folded.

"Keith, how old are you? I mean come on, you wanted to come with me to get aunt Brooke. Mommy needs you in your seat."

Keith said, "I am 5 and 3/4's. Too old for this stupid car seat." He was now sitting with his arm's folded.

"But Keith it isn't a car seat, it's a BOOSTER seat. Booster seats are for big kids. Are you a big kid?" Nathan said, grabbing his son's arms and handing him a juice and a toy.

"I am a big kid! Daddy I am a big kid"

"Alright then big kid...Sit tight you and your mommy are going to pick up Aunt Brooke. You wanna see your aunt Brooke right, I know she misses you." Nathan said.

Keith now quietly played with a toy, "See that's why I love you" Haley said as she kissed Nathan goodbye.

"If that's the only reason, then that really sucks." Nathan said as he closed Haley door, and blew a kiss to his wife. He waited to dial Luke's number till Haley was completely out of the driveway.

--------------

"This is Lucas Scott, I'm unable to get to the phone right now please leave me a message and I'll get back to you..." BEEP!

Damn it's his machine, where is he? Nathan thought "Luke it's Nathan... I just thought you might like to know that Brooke is flying in today ALONE. Call me man, we'll figure out a game plan... Late, Oh yeah, I'll be at Karen's, so get your ass up" Nathan told Peyton he would meet her and Jenny at Karen's after Haley left, hopefully he could get a hold of Luke and make him join them.

"Uncle Nathan," Jenny said as she ran to Nathan and gave him a huge hug.

"Hey munchkin… Where's your mom?" Nathan was looking around for Peyton.

"She went into the back to help Karen for a second." Jenny was now attempting to cut up her chocolate chip pancakes.

"Nathan!" Peyton yelled from the kitchen.

Nathan walked up the counter and said, "Karen I can't believe you're letting her help, she doesn't know the difference between sugar and salt." He starting laughing, remembering the one time Luke told him about Peyton's attempt at making cookies.

Peyton threw something at him, and Karen said, "Well I thought Luke would be here this morning before you guys had breakfast and I haven't been able to get a hold of him. So I had to cook by myself and wait all the table while Lyla entertained everyone at the counter." Lyla was Karen and Keith's 6 year old daughter, although she seemed to somehow get some of Brooke's DNA, she was beautiful and would be a natural heartbreaker. "What happened yesterday at the Rivercourt? I saw him afterward and he didn't seem like himself." Karen said, sounding concerned, as she flipped what looked like 100 pancakes.

"Well I told him about Brooke's engagement." Nathan said from outside, he was now serving tables, Haley had taught him well. A few out of towners looked at Nathan with déjà vu; with a bit of luck they wouldn't cause a big scene.

"Well that explains it then," Karen had already known about it because she had kept in touch with Brooke after she moved to New York.

"Yeah, but she will be here all alone till tomorrow, I left Luke a message saying he should try and win her back." Nathan said while looking at the order tickets still on the turn style.

Peyton said, "Brooke is happy Nathan, I hope Lucas finds it in his heart to leave her that way, despite how he feels." They all knew it was going to be an interesting few days.

Lucas was walking up to the café after receiving Nathan's message; Brooke is coming in alone, where is her fiancé? He opened the door and saw his younger brother "I'm here Nate, what's the plan?" Peyton and Karen looked up at the same time and they both gave Nathan death stares.

--------------

"Tutor girl! Keith!" Brooke screamed running towards them.

"Hi Aunt Brooke" Brooke gave the kid a great big squeeze. "Keith Scott I think you've grown a foot since I saw you last. Haley what are you feeding him?"

"Nothing unusual he comes from good stock I guess... You know the Scott men. Healthy eaters" Haley said laughing. At that moment Brooke thought about the Scott brother who had broken heart... Lucas Scott.

"So does Luke know I'm in town?" Brooke asked, not trying to sound too interested.

"I don't know if Nate told him or not... He's knows you're engaged though."

"Really" Brooke asked, "Who told him? What did he say?"

"I'm not really sure what he said, Nathan told him." Haley said lying thru her teeth. "Hey Brooke, can I take you to Peyton's? I have to run by Karen's Cafe today. Karen is catering our little shindig tonight." Haley said.

"No... I'll go with you. I haven't seen Karen in what feels like forever, and I can't even begin to imagine how big Lyla has gotten." Wow Brooke thought, "I haven't seen her in since I left. She's probably grown a foot too."

"I don't think she has, but if you insist on going, you might see Lucas..." Well maybe that's what she wants Haley thought. To rub it in his face or something. Show him she could be happy without him. Haley still couldn't get over the size of that ring.

Flashback to Haley's last trip to New York

_"Goodness Brooke, you really wear that thing outside?" Haley stared at the huge rock on Brooke's all-important finger._

"Of course I do, it's actually not that big. Haley it's only THREE carats."

_"Only 3 carats" Haley said while throwing her hands in the air like 'what was she thinking?' When Nathan had got into the NBA he had bought Haley a new, much larger ring, when Haley saw it she made him take it back, Haley liked her small ring, and simple band._

_  
"It sparkles Hales... just look at it" They both sat there for a minute mesmerized by the diamond on Brookes hand. _

_"Anyways so what kind of invite are we looking for exactly?" Hales asked as if coming out of a trance. She picked up an invitation book, 'gees they did have everything' she thought, as she thumbed thru it._

_"Well I'm not exactly sure... You know I guess I always thought I would marry Lu... oh never mind. I guess I just thought when I got engaged I would know everything I wanted down to the very last detail."_

_"Well maybe you cannot decide on anything because you aren't ready to get married. Or maybe you're just not ready to marry Chris Keller," Haley muttered under her breath._

End flashback

--------------

They were walking up to the cafe and Brooke held her breath for a second. "Nervous?" Haley asked.

"Oh please... I am Brooke Penelope Davis nothing makes me nervous" She said trying to convince herself... 'Please don't let Lucas be there, please don't let Lucas be there' she thought as she opened the door. When she walked in she didn't see Lucas so she decided to breathe easy. She walked up to the counter, and said "God, what does a city girl gotta do to get a hot coco in this place."

Karen recognized that voice; she came out of the kitchen and around the counter, giving Brooke a big hug. "Brooke! I missed you... How have you been? How's New York? How's Chris? Where is Chris?" Karen had asked a lot of questions, and when she was about to answer her phone rang...

"I'll tell you everything I promise, just hold on Karen I'll be right back I gotta take this." Brooke said as she walked outside to be away from the noise of the café. "Hello baby... I miss you. I wish you were here."

Chris said on the other side of the line "I miss you too Brooke... I wish I could be there right now but you know how things come up." Chris put his finger to his mouth, motioning for everyone to keep it down. Chris wasn't really at a meeting with his record label. He listened to Brooke ramble on... Wedding this, engagement party that, Karen looked incredible, blah blah blah... He suddenly cut her off and said "Baby I have to run... I just stepped out to give you a call to make sure you got to Tree Hill ok, tell you I miss you and I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you too Chrissy Wissy" Brooke was blowing kisses into the phone when she heard a dial tone. She turned and walked back into the café, and there he was... Slouched over the counter talking to his mother. When he looked up and saw her...

--------------

OK so there it is, chapter 3. What did you guys think? I thought it was pretty long. I'm packing this weekend… So I might not be able to post a new chapter till Monday. Read and review.

Thanks!

Krystal


	4. Chapter 4

OK guys so here is chapter four… I know it has been a while, but I was moving to a new city. Now I'm settled and I can get back to my story so enjoy.

Krystal

OK so here is where we left off…

She turned and walked back into the café, and there he was... Slouched over the counter talking to his mother. Then he looked up and saw her...

--------------

"Brooke" That was all Lucas could say. He hadn't even been at the café 15 minutes, let alone had time to talk strategy with Nathan. His mind was running a mile a minute. Say something Luke, say something! "Brooke" 'you said that already' he thought say something else. "Brooke... I mean hi Brooke, what are you doing here?" He then turned to lean up against the counter…. 'Just be cool' he told himself. 'Just be cool.'

Brooke was speechless; she knew she would eventually run into Lucas while she was in Tree Hill she just hadn't expected it to be so soon. "Hi Lucas how are you" She said giving him a half hug. 'He looks incredible…' she thought, 'I love his hair cut, and a little scruff on his face makes him look so much older than I remembered.'

Before she pulled away Lucas sniffed her hair... oh how he missed that smell. "Brooke... I'm great. What brings you to Tree Hill did you miss me?" Lucas said trying to sound like it didn't faze him that standing in front of him was the love of his life.

"No actually I'm getting married. I'm down here looking for the perfect spot. I always envisioned getting married in Tree Hill; it is where I grew up after all." Brooke knew that this was probably killing him to hear, but part of her didn't care. Haley said Nathan told him I was engaged. It shouldn't be such a shock right?

Lucas didn't know what exactly to say after that so he pretended his cell was ringing and it was urgent. "I have to go Brooke... Nice seeing you. Love you mom" He went out the kitchen door and thought about what he had just done. 'I had a call I had to take?' Who was I kidding? Luke thought, I just looked like a complete idiot...

--------------

After Lucas left Brooke relaxed a little and visited with Karen and Lyla, Peyton and Jenny, and Haley and Keith. Nathan was holding down the kitchen while the girls talked. "Lyla my love you have gotten so tall." Brooke said while pulling the young girl into a hug.

"I miss you Brooke, are you going to be here forever again." Lyla asked.

Brooke thought about the question as she looked at the beautiful girl. She had deep brown eyes, light brown hair and was the perfect mix of Karen and Keith. "Well honey, I'm working in New York now. But I promise to come visit more."

"Pinky swear" Lyla said with her hand straight out.

"I pinky swear." Brooke said, and with that Lyla, Keith and Jenny ran outside to play.

"P. Sawyer I didn't expect to see you here." Brooke hugged Peyton. "What are you doing here exactly?"

"Well I was supposed to watch Keith earlier for Nathan and Haley, and I guess he decided to go with his mommy to the airport to pick you up. So I brought Jenny here for some chocolate chip pancakes. Nathan met us over here since he didn't have anything else to do for a few hours, and that brings us to the current." Peyton was picking at her food, after being in the kitchen she didn't really want eggs anymore.

"So Brooke, do you have any wedding details planned out already?" Karen asked while she stirred her coffee.

"Well Karen I picked out my dress, Peyton was there." She looked at Peyton who was simply nodding. "And then Haley came to New York to help me pick out invitations. I should really get a planner… I'm going to go crazy planning a wedding with everything else I have going on. At this rate it will be a few years before Chris and I get married. Plus with Chris being such a successful musician I have to plan two weddings; a real one and a fake one to throw the paparazzi off the trail."

"I think you should just relax these next few days, go look at a couple places, enjoy your engagement party and just relax." Karen laughed when she realized she said relax several times.

"I'm gonna try Karen… I mean that's the plan. I might only look at one place this trip and then come back in a few weeks. And next time I'll be prepared. Weddings planners will be on speed dial." At that all of the women laughed.

--------------

"Karen are you in here?" A man's voice called into the kitchen.

Nathan turned around and saw Andy, Karen's husband of 2 years. After Keith died Karen stayed single for a while, it wasn't until Andy came back from New Zealand that she decided to open up to someone again. "Karen is in the front Andy, Brooke is visiting from New York, so the girls are visiting with each other and I'm trying to handle the kitchen.

"I could help you for a while if you want? Karen doesn't know I'm home yet. I was doing a lecture at Boston University and I came back early to surprise her and Lyla. I guess a few more minutes wouldn't hurt." Andy grabbed an apron and a spatula.

Karen noticed Andy when he brought out some food to a couple at table four. She got up and hugged him. "What are you doing here I wasn't expecting you till Monday?"

"I got back sooner than expected. I can leave again if you would like…" He said as he turned to walk away.

"Do that and you will find yourself without a place to live. Now get over here and say hi to the girls. Brooke is visiting from New York, her and Chris are getting married in the fall."

Andy walked over to the table and waved at the girls. "I guess congratulations are in order."

"Yes I am almost a married woman," Brooke said with a small giggle. She held out her hand so Andy could get a look at the ring.

--------------

After talking for several hours, everyone went his or her separate ways. Nathan, Haley and Keith went home so Keith could take a nap, Peyton and Jenny were going to run some errands and Karen, Andy and Lyla got back to the café. Brooke choose to go for a walk around Tree Hill, before going back to Nathan and Haley's. Somehow she ended up at the Rivercourt. "I sure have some good memories here," she said out loud, getting lost in her thoughts.

_Brooke bumped into Lucas after not seeing him since graduation, which had been nearly a year ago. After high school she had gone to California to visit her parents. When she came back Peyton said that her and Luke had broken up and she hadn't heard from him. Brooke was relieved, seeing Lucas Scott wasn't exactly priority one. Then one day she saw him in the bookstore buying books probably for the upcoming semester. Peyton was away at art school and Brooke decided to take some fashion design classes before transferring to NYU (New York University). She had decided to just try and leave the bookstore when he spotted her…_

"_Brooke it's so great to see you." Lucas said as his eyes lit up, "I have really missed you. When I didn't see you I thought you decided to stay in California for good." At that he let out a little laugh and pulled Brooke into a hug._

"_No I didn't decide to stay, I'm actually taking some classes at Tree Hill Community College before heading to New York. I have to get going, but it was nice seeing you Lucas." Brooke smiled and walked away. She thought to herself as she left how much she wished just once he would chase after her…_

"_Brooke wait, let me take you to lunch. You know so we can catch up I mean what has it been a year or something? Come on just one meal is all I'm asking for." Lucas smiled and just waited for Brooke's response._

"_OK fine. One lunch won't kill anyone." Brooke replied, and with that they left the bookstore…_

--------------

"It wasn't just one lunch was it Lucas. You swept me off my feet again and we had almost like three great years. What happened to us?" She was mostly talking out loud; she never expected a response…

"I let you go, and I shouldn't have." Lucas said, he had seen Brooke sitting at a bench obviously deep in thought and he didn't want to bother her. But when she started talking he couldn't help himself.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke said as she got up to leave, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"When I have a lot on my mind I come down to the Rivercourt to shoot some hoops and relax a little bit. Don't you remember?" Lucas said as he looked at Brooke.

"So what's on your mind then?" Brooke asked, "Something must have you all worked up." Brooke knew why he was upset, he was still in love with her and she was going to marry someone else.

"Well there's this girl, and she means everything to me." Lucas was now on the court dribbling the basketball, just as he shot he said, "And she's engaged to someone else. What I don't understand is…" Lucas turned and walked towards Brooke, stopping only inches from her face, "If she loved me even half as much as I loved her why she would want to marry someone else."

Brooke wanted to kiss him right now, but she was able to restrain herself. "Well this girl… You think she knows how you feel? I mean if you love her as much as you claim to why did you let her go?" With that Brooke turned around to walk away. She had had enough of his games.

"Brooke wait!" Lucas yelled, "I loved you, I still love you god damn it and this is how you treat me? You are breaking my heart" He yelled and threw his hands in the air. Brooke didn't turn around, Lucas ran over to her, "Tell me you don't love me, tell me you wanna marry Chris and I will let you go. Tell me!"

"I did love you Lucas but it just wasn't enough. I am marrying Chris in six months and there isn't one thing you can do about it." Brooke was now crying and her heart was breaking, was she really making the right decision? Brooke turned and started to run, what was it about Lucas Scott that made her feel 15 years old?

Lucas went running after her, "I know you love me and I can prove it to you…" And with that Lucas kissed her…

--------------

OK so I know it was a bit short, but I'm already working on the next chapter. And it will be long I promise.

Thanks guys!

Krystal

P.S. Please read and review. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

So I promised the new chapter would be up soon, and I'm sorry it took so long. I just moved into an apartment with my boyfriend and the internet completely freaked out. It's finally working again, so I'm sorry it took so long. I won't let it happen again. So without any further ado… Chapter 5

--------------

Brooke woke up and she wasn't quite sure where she was. Before she could think anything else Lucas came in with a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked.

"Fine I guess." Brooke replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Well this is my house, I moved out of our apartment shortly after you left. I bought this place and have been fixing it up ever since." Lucas said as he got closer to the bed that Brooke was sitting on.

Brooke pulled the covers up over her chest. "OK well what am I doing in your house and where are my clothes?"

"You really don't remember?" Lucas asked a little confused.

"No Lucas… How did I get in your house in the first place? I remember being at the Rivercourt, just thinking about life and that's it… Now I'm here," Brooke looked into Lucas's eyes, "With you."

"OK, well I'll start from the Rivercourt I suppose. You were sitting on a bench and I heard you talking to yourself. You were talking about us." Lucas said and he grabbed Brooke's hand. "I told you I still loved you and you went to run from me. You must have slipped on something, because you fell and were knocked out. So I brought you here. I was just about to come in and try and wake you to take you to the hospital and I found you awake" Lucas conveniently left out the part where he kissed her.

Brooke was struggling to remember anything she could… "That still doesn't explain my lack of clothing." She said as she pulled the blanket down to reveal just a bra, and a pair of ratty boxers.

"Well I was carrying you back here and it started to rain." Lucas started laughing, "You know how many great memories we have in the rain? Anyways, it was raining so I brought you in here and tried to wake you up and when you didn't come to right away I undressed you to your bra and panties and threw you clothes in the dryer. And those ratty boxers are mine too, one of my favorite pairs actually."

"Do you think they are dry now I'm a little uncomfortable being around you like this?" Brooke said as she pulled the blanket back up over her.

"Come on Brooke I have seen you in way less." Lucas didn't realize what he said until it was too late. His cheeks started to blush.

"Well that was in the past. Can you please get my clothes; I should get back to Nathan and Haley's I don't want them to worry." Brooke said as she stood up… Lucas had been right after all he had seen her in less, much less.

"I already called Haley and told her you were here. She knows you're safe. I will still grab your clothes though, but you don't really need to leave yet do you?" Lucas couldn't keep his eyes off Brooke's body, a body that once was his to touch and caress…

--------------

"Nathan I'm worried about Brooke. Lucas isn't thinking about her right now. He is only thinking of himself." Haley said as she pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Hales, Brooke is fine. Maybe this time with Lucas will knock some sense into her. They are meant for each other. And she needs to realize that. I had to fight for you didn't I?" Nathan said, gently kissed Haley's forehead.

"Well even so. I'm her matron of honor, and as far as I know she is still getting married in six months." Haley said as she rubbed her stomach, she had found out she was pregnant a few weeks ago and she still hadn't found the right time to tell Nathan. Maybe when he comes home after a game and sees a new baby. That would be the perfect time, Haley thought to herself, and with that she laughed.

"Did I say something funny Hales?" Nathan asked, not remembering what he could have said.

"No I was just thinking about something is all. It isn't you I swear." Haley said as she crossed her heart, in an attempt to get Nathan to laugh.

"OK if you promise." Nathan said. "So this party tomorrow for Brooke and Chris, what can I do to help?"

"All I need you to do is keep that rowdy son of your occupied, because tomorrow I am going to have my hands full." Haley said, she was currently making a check list Peyton and Karen had offered to help her, but Haley had lied and told them she had it under control. 'Who couldn't I have just accepted their help' Haley asked herself. 'Oh well I will make it work.' And with that Haley let out a sigh as she looked at her growing list of things to do before tomorrow's party.

--------------

Brooke was still trying to remember what else happened when Lucas came back with her clothes. Then it hit her…

"You kissed me Lucas! I can't believe you kissed me, I'm engaged and I'm happy. Why can't you just be happy for me? Instead you have to try and ruin it like you always do." She grabbed her clothes out of his hands and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

Lucas pounded on the door "Brooke I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to be mad at me. Yes I kissed you, but what you are so easily forgetting is that you kissed me back." Lucas was about to just give up, it was hard reasoning with someone when there was a locked door between you.

"I DID NOT KISS YOU BACK!" Brooke yelled through the still locked door. "YOU JUST SURPRISED ME IS ALL. I MEAN REALLY LUCAS WE ARE BOTH ADULTS WHO USED TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACHOTHER BUT NOW THOSE FEELINGS ARE GONE. GET OVER IT." And with that Brooke opened the door, revealing her newly clothed self. She walked right up to Lucas and said, "And please do us both a favor and get over yourself" she brushed past him preparing to leave. Lucas Scott certainly did know how to make her blood boil.

"Brooke I can lie to you and say I'm over you but we both know I'm not. What I can't understand is how you moved on so quickly. I mean it has only been three fucking months Brooke! Did you love me at all?" Lucas asked feeling like his heart was breaking all over again.

"Lucas I did love you, I suppose on some level I always will. But I wanted you to love me as much as I loved you and you never could. You never thought of me the same way I thought about you. I would go with you to god awful restaurants and listen to shitty music because you liked it." Brooke was now trying to choke back the tears but she knew it was impossible. This had been welling up inside her for months now and no amount of breathing was going to make her stop this time. "But you couldn't even be bothered to remember any of those details about me. You were always too busy with school, or helping Karen at the café, or coaching basketball, or the myriad of other things you deemed important. Now you have the nerve to begrudge me the happiness I feel right now because you still love me? I'm sorry Lucas I don't have it inside me any longer to love you. It hurts too much." Brooke was now crying and just wanted to crawl into bed and cry till she didn't feel like this any longer.

Lucas just sat there speechless. 'Why does she always do this to me?' he thought to himself. He was trying to think of something to say and he must have taken too long to answer because when he looked up Brooke was closing the front door. He was about to chase after her when the door opened again…

"You are a self centered bastard Lucas Eugene Scott and I have loved you for 8 years and now I hate you for it." The door closed again and Brooke let out a sigh as she began to walk back to Nathan and Haley's house.

--------------

"He just stood there Hales. I mean after all this time, after he swears he loves me and only me for like the 800th time. He just stood there giving me that 'wounded puppy look'. I mean why doesn't he have anything to say?" Brooke had gotten to Haley's and changed into her pajamas and was now lying there with her head in Haley's lap pouring her heart out.

"I don't know what to say Brooke. I know he loves you; he hasn't been the same since you left for New York. But I don't know what his problem is." Haley turned her head to see the front door open. In ran Keith with Nathan in tow.

"Mommy mommy!" He said as he ran to the couch, he only stopped yelling as he noticed Brooke. "Auntie Brooke are you alright? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong? Mommy did I make Auntie Brooke sad?" Keith now looked as though he would cry.

Brooke sat up and pulled Keith close to her. "No Keith you didn't do anything wrong. Auntie Brooke is just a little sad right now… But I know what will make me happy. Why don't you run upstairs and pick out a movie you want to watch and I will go microwave us some popcorn. How does that sound?"

Keith suddenly lit up with excitement. "OH OH OH!!!! I know which one I'm going to pick. It's my favorite movie ever, you are going to love it too Auntie Brooke, I promise." Keith then hugged Brooke and Haley and took off like a shot upstairs.

"I'm going to go upstairs and help him before he tries to stick 12 movies in the DVD player." Haley said, as she hugged Brooke and said, "We will talk more after he goes to sleep."

Brooke stood up too, and went to the kitchen. Nathan followed behind her, "What did my brother do now?" Nathan wanted Lucas and Brooke to work things out but not if this was how things were going to be in the future… Coming home to find Haley consoling a crying Brooke on the couch.

"He says he still loves me, but I don't care about him anymore. He just seems to want me whenever someone else does too. I'm just tired of it Nate… He makes me miserable." Brooke said as she found the popcorn and was sticking it in the microwave.

Nathan and Brooke had always been friendly towards each other, but it wasn't until their amateur sex tape became exposed senior year that their friendship was really tested; they had been close ever since. "Well I can't pretend that I like Chris Keller but if he makes you feel anything but miserable than he is ok in my book."

"Sure Nate… You have been plotting almost as much as Lucas to get me to go back to him." Brooke laughed, "Don't change your tune now…"

"Hey I can change. I like change. I just don't like Chris Keller, but maybe he has changed too. I am willing to give him a second chance on one condition." Nathan said, he even held up one finger for effect, granted it was his middle finger… "So I will make an effort to get along with Chris Keller. Now I'm not saying we are going to be all 'buddy buddy' and shit but I will be civil."

"OK what is the one condition," Brooke said as she too held up her middle finger for 'effect' and she stuck out her tongue just for good measure.

"He stays the hell away from Haley." Nathan said as he started laughing.

Brooke couldn't help it and she laughed too. The microwave dinged and Brooke took out the now hot popcorn. She went up to Nathan and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Nate that means a lot to me. And I can promise Chris isn't interested in Haley anymore.

"Who isn't interested in me anymore?" Haley said heading towards the kitchen.

"Keller… I just told Brooke I would give him another shot." Nathan said.

Haley just laughed and said "OK then, Keith is upstairs, waiting for you, ready to watch Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan is my favorite." Brooke said, "Gotta love Tinkerbell, she is one feisty little bitch just like me." Brooke headed to the Keith's room.

--------------

"So tomorrow we should tell Jenny that you want to adopt her, and after all that is finished we can tell Brooke to start designing your rock goddess dress" Jake said laughing.

"Jake! You were eavesdropping on my phone conversation?" Peyton said sounding a little upset.

"Come on Peyt I think it's cute, we will get married soon enough." Jake said and then tried to change the subject… "So are you looking forward to the fireworks tomorrow night?" Jake asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Fireworks?" Peyton replied not really understanding, "Why would there be fireworks, Lucas knows she's engaged… He probably won't even show up. You should have seen him earlier, he couldn't say anything it was sort of sad in a funny kind of way."

"Well I wasn't talking about when he sees Brooke. I was talking about when he finds out who she is engaged to." Jake said smirking, "I mean come on it is Chris Keller after all, he's going to flip out."

"I think Lucas knows by now who she is engaged to. I mean it was in all gossip magazines. Chris is a big celebrity, and Brooke tamed him I guess. Before her he was bouncing around from girl to girl." Peyton then thought to herself 'he has to know right?'

"Yeah fireworks indeed… Lucas is gonna be livid when he sees 'his' Brooke with Chris 'the womanizer' Keller. So you keep telling yourself that everything will be ok Peyt… I don't think he has a clue and when he finds it out he's gonna flip out." Jake said laughing slightly.

"OK Jake you sound like a broken record. It will be fine, you'll see…" Peyton was now trying to convince herself. Was Jake right, are there are going to be major fireworks when Lucas realizes that Brooke is happy with Chris Keller?

--------------

So there it is… My next chapter will be posted by Wednesday. Please read and review.

Thanks!

Krys


	6. Chapter 6

So thanks for all of the great reviews… This chapter is going to be all about the engagement party. I promise it will be a juicy long one. Please read and review!

Krys

--------------

"Nathan can you please take Keith to the Rivercourt!" Haley was shouting as she walked into the house. "Karen will be here in an hour and I have a bunch of stuff to do... Nathan did you hear me?"

Nathan was in the living room talking to Luke... "Yes Hales we will take him to the Rivercourt"

Haley had finally caved and asked for help. Lucky for her Karen had been preparing for that. She was coming over with the food and Haley felt like her house was a mess. "Nathan you are a god send today. Remind me to thank you later." Haley winked at her husband and walked into the kitchen.

"Man I gotta talk to Brooke, the way she laid into me last night was harsh. I don't even think I deserved that." Lucas said, scanning the rest of the downstairs.

Nathan was twirling a basketball with his finger when he said, "Yes you did dude. Sorry to say it because you're my brother. But maybe everyone is right, I mean Brooke is really happy and what I can't believe is that she found it with a guy like K…."

Haley walked back from the kitchen, interrupting Nathan… "Oh hey Luke, I hope that call yesterday at Karen's wasn't too important. You ran out of there before I could even say hello." Haley knew there had been no phone call; she just liked to watch Lucas Scott squirm.

Lucas was still looking around for Brooke. "Yeah Hales it was important, is Brooke upstairs?" he asked. "I really need to talk to her. She left yesterday before I could say anything. Typical Brooke, she speaks her piece and then she runs away."

"Yeah OK… Sounds more like someone else I know." Haley said as she raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "But to answer your question, no she isn't here. I told her to get out of the house so she was going over to Peyton's."

"Well I should go see her then." Lucas was getting ready to leave when both Nathan and Haley stopped him.

"That isn't a good idea. I spent most of the last night talking to her. She was talking about how every time she's around you she feels 17 or something. Just leave her alone… Just for today alright. I have too many other things going on to do damage control later. Now I have some things to do in the kitchen before your mom gets here." Haley hugged Lucas and hugged Nathan and whispered in his ear, "Please take him with you to the Rivercourt. I don't need a repeat performance of yesterday," she then kissed his cheek and walked away.

"Love you Hales!" Nathan yelled and Haley spun around and blew him a kiss.

Nathan then turned to Lucas who was rambling, "You would think after three months of moping around like an idiot I would know exactly what to say. I could string together at LEAST ONE coherent sentence, but no! That isn't possible and I can usually think on my toes..." Lucas suddenly came to when he felt himself be stabbed with something. "Ouch," he looked down and there was 'Keith Pan,' at least that is what he had insisted on being called when he had on that outfit.

"Uncle Luke! Uncle Luke! I got you, now you need to play dead! Play dead!" Keith was jumping up and down screaming. "Come on Uncle Luke Auntie Brooke plays back. She was Tinkerbell and she helped me learn to fly… Wheeeeeeeee!!!!" Keith was now running around waving his plastic sword.

"Keith are you going to wear that to shoot some hoops?" Nathan laughed as he picked up his son who was just nodding franticly. "Luke come with us, take your mind off everything for a little while. It can't hurt." They were walking outside to the car when Nathan turned around to Lucas and said, "Man if tonight is going to be hard for you then do everyone a favor and don't come. I mean don't make things harder for Brooke than they need to be."

Nathan was putting Keith in the car when Lucas said, "You should stay here and help Haley, she's completely stressing out. I'll take Keith to the Rivercourt. No detours I promise." Nathan thought about it for a second, Lucas was right. So he just handed Luke the keys and as the car drove off he signaled to Lucas that he would have his eyes on him, so no funny business.

--------------

Nathan walked back into the house quietly; he was going to surprise Haley in the kitchen. He was right behind her and as he slid his arms around her waist she jumped. "So when are we going to tell everyone we're having another baby?" Nathan asked.

Haley's eye widened. "Nathan Scott! How did you know I was pregnant?"

"Come on Hales I'm your husband. I know everything." Nathan said, "Plus I found your paperwork from the doctor's office on the bathroom counter. When were you going to tell me?" Nathan now sounded a bit hurt.

"I just wanted to get thru this week. I mean Brooke is here, and I put my foot in my mouth with that one. I should never have suggested that I throw her engagement party. Peyton said she would but no… I have to always be in total control." Haley then looked down at the floor, "I was just trying to think of the perfect time Nathan, I wasn't trying to hide it from you I swear."

"When would the timing be 'perfect', waiting for me to come home next season after a game and there be another child in the house?" Nathan than began to impersonate Haley, "Hello dear, I saw you guys swept San Antonio. By the way this is your daughter Isabelle."

Haley started laughing, "I was thinking that exact thing last night. That's why I was laughing. This is why I love you. You can read my thoughts." Haley kissed Nathan and then said, "This weekend is Brooke's weekend. I didn't want to steal any of her thunder; she has enough going on without me adding fuel to the fire."

"OK well mums the word then till next week. So what can I help you with? Lucas took Keith to the Rivercourt so I could help relieve some of your stress. So put me to work Mrs. Scott."

--------------

"He didn't say anything Peyt, I mean it was like high school all over again. I mean he isn't mute; he has no problem confessing his feelings and then kissing me. Why can't he talk when I NEED him to?" Brooke said throwing her hands in the air.

"I don't know B… Lucas is different. I don't know what else to tell you. We didn't date for very long and the only girl he honestly loved was you. Our relationship was been doomed from the start; we were both in love with the idea of each other I guess. Our moment had passed, because deep down I knew he was still in love with you, and he knew that my heart belonged to Jake. So I never witnessed the Lucas Scott deadly silence." Peyton laughed.

"I'm sorry I don't want to talk about Luke anymore. I have thought about him the entire time I have been home. How is everything with Jake and Jenny? Does she still love her 'fake' mom best?" Brooke said as she stared in the mirror to check her makeup.

"Well I won't be 'fake' mom for much longer. Jake asked me if I wanted to adopt Jenny, and I said yes." Peyton had tears in her eyes, just thinking of Jenny being her daughter made her so happy.

"OH MY GOD PEYT!!!!!" Brooke started screaming, "You were letting me just go on and on about stupid high school drama and you had some real news. How did he ask you? Did you cry? I bet you did, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer doesn't like to give away too many emotions but even that must have cracked you."

"It was beautiful, he told me that he had been thinking about it for a while no and it just felt right…. Oh and one more thing, he told me to inform you that you can start designing my rock goddess dress." Peyton said… As she waiting for Brooke's reaction, which sounded like a bunch of sobs and screams…

--------------

"The house looks amazing Hales…" Brooke said as she came in the door after spending all afternoon with Peyton. "I mean you have really outdone yourself with this party. What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" Brooke said as she hugged Haley tight, as she was walking up the stairs she turned and said, "Hales your breasts look huge today. I wish mine were that round and perky, they almost look like they did when you were pregnant with Keith…" Brooke winked at Haley and ran to her room to get ready.

Haley was getting changed when Nathan walked in and hugged her. "Brooke knows… At least it seemed like she knew. I'm not 100 percent sure sometimes Brooke talks in circles."

Nathan went to his closet to pick out his shirt for the evening, "Why do you think she knows? I didn't say anything to her I swear."

Haley pulled off another shirt and threw it to the floor, "When she came back earlier to get ready she was talking about them. She said they looked like they did when I was pregnant with Keith, which would make sense considering I AM pregnant, and then she winked at me. What does that mean to you Nathan?"

Nathan was now only thinking about one thing… Haley's breasts… "What babe… You lost me at Brooke talking about your breasts." Nathan sort of laughed with a sly undertone.

"Nathan Scott!" Haley said as she slapped him playfully in the stomach. "Could you finish getting dressed and go downstairs, I'm going to go see what Brooke is wearing tonight." Haley kissed Nathan and then went to find Brooke.

--------------

When Nathan got downstairs he was greeted by 'Keith Pan' and 'Captain Lucas Hook'. Keith waved as he went running into the kitchen to find his Grandma Karen. "So he's staying with my mom tonight?" Lucas asked as he removed the pirate hat he had fashioned out of newspaper.

"Yeah, Karen opted to be the babysitter. Brooke was bummed, but she understands. I'll be right back Luke; I'm going to make sure Keith found Karen ok." Nathan said, and then he walked out of the room leaving Lucas with his thoughts.

Lucas began pacing the hallway. 'I have to tell Brooke before the party how I feel about her. I can't choke up anymore, I mean I just have to I can't let her marry just some random guy from New York that she barely knows.'

"Lucas. Lucas. Lucas!" Nathan was calling; it wasn't till he yelled that Lucas heard him. "Man you're wearing out my carpet. Why don't you go in the kitchen grab something to drink or something to munch on? Keith and your mom just left and the party is going to start soon. Maybe a drink will take the edge off."

"Thanks Nathan, I'll be right back." Lucas walked into the Scott kitchen. The countertops were covered with platters of food and a beautiful cake. He opened the refrigerator and got a beer. Lucas said, "Hales and mom were busy I see" He walked over to the cake and what he saw made him drop his drink. "Nathan!" Lucas yelled as he was running from the kitchen.

The doorbell rang and Nate went to answer it. "What Luke? Hold on I gotta get the door. Whatever it is it can wait two seconds or you can come with me" Nathan said.

"Chris Keller!" Lucas yelled, following Nathan to the door, "Brooke and CHRIS KELLER! Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me? How did they even run into each other? How long have you known?"

"One second Luke," Nathan opened the door and found a delivery guy.

"I have a package for a Ms. Brooke Penelope Davis in care of a…" he opens his notebook, "A Mrs. Haley James Scott."

"I'm Nathan Scott, Haley's husband, I'll sign for it." Nathan signed and sent the guy on his way.

"Haley told me they met at some fashion gig like right after she moved up there. Chris was the performer… She said that Chris was laying it on thick and at first Brooke blew it off, but I guess he was persistent, because Haley said like a month ago that it was getting serious, and now that brings us to today, their engagement party. I don't think I left anything out. Do you have any questions?" Nathan said sarcastically.

"I just can't believe it. I feel like she just tore my heart out again… Chris Keller. She's happy with Chris Keller." Lucas just stood there completely dumbfounded.

--------------

"Brooke what are you doing?" Haley said as she walked into Brooke's room and saw her standing on her head in her bra and panties.

Brooke came down and said, "I was just trying to find my center. You know harness my chi. This party, seeing Lucas, all this stress is not good for my aura."

"Oh… When did you get into yoga?" Haley asked, "I mean when we were in cheer you hated to stretch out, you said you didn't see the point. What changed your mind?"

"Oh Chris actually suggested we take it together. It has done wonders let me tell you," Brooke said with a soft giggle. "I mean did you know that there are hundreds of more positions that you can do when you're extremely limber. Chris and I have tried just about all of them." Brooke then resumed standing on her head.

"OK, well I really didn't need that mental picture Brooke, so are you planning on getting dressed anytime soon? Everyone is going to start showing up soon. I think I heard Lucas downstairs. He took Keith to the Rivercourt while Nathan helped me set up." Haley was looking thru Brooke's closet, checking to see if there was anything she wanted to 'borrow', when she heard a crash. She turned to see Brooke mangled on the floor.

Brooke jumped up quick and brushed her hair out of her face. "Lucas is downstairs… Are you sure? I mean why would he show up. Why would you even invite him? Tutor girl are you trying to stir up some high school sized drama?" Brooke then walked to the closet to find the perfect outfit, knowing Lucas was downstairs she had better be prepared.

"I didn't do anything. You told me to invite people we knew. So I invited people we knew. Lucas is one of my best friends, and he's Nathan's brother. We couldn't, not INVITE him. Come on Brooke." Haley said as she shook her head at what Brooke picked. "That dress is awful who is it?"

"It's a Brooke Davis original. Thanks for the confidence boost Hales" Brooke said as she threw the blue dress on the floor and kicked it.

"I'm sorry." Haley said as Brooke flung more clothes out of the closet. "You know you were only going to be here a few days. Why did you pack so many clothes?"

Brooke came out holding up a purple dress. "I never can tell what kind of mood I will be in. So I have to bring stuff for every mood imaginable. You can wear something if you want, I know it isn't maternity but you are barely showing so it will be ok." Brooke then put the purple dress on and began twirling and looking at herself in the mirror.

"I love that color on you, and why would I need anything maternity? Who said I was pregnant?" Haley said as she put her hands on her stomach.

"It's Eggplant purple and Hales it's obvious. You have been glowing since I got here and your breasts are so much bigger than they normally are. I mean look at my breasts," Brooke said pointing at them, "This is a 'C' cup. When you aren't in the family way, you are a 'B' cup and my other best friend Peyton is an 'A' cup. Mine are the biggest, they ARE supposed to be the biggest." Brooke then walked over to Haley and grabbed her breasts, "These certainly aren't a 'B' cup." Both the girls laughed, "So does Nathan know?"

"Yes Nathan knows." Haley said as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Is it really that noticeable? I'm only like 4 months along and I feel as big as a house."

"Here put this on." Brooke handed Haley a deep blue dress with pinstripes. "It isn't that noticeable really. I am a trained eye, I design women's clothing remember? I could tell anyone their cup size."

Both girls laughed as Haley put on the dress. "Now this is fabulous. Who is this?" Haley said.

"It's one of mine actually. It's one of the pieces for a collection I'm putting together. Tommy lets five employees put together there own line, and then he said he will pick one to show at New York Fashion Week." Brooke was referring to Tommy Hilfiger, after her internship ended a few weeks ago, he kept her on full time, he said she had a great 'eye for fashion'. She loved the opportunity Tommy was giving her, but she still wanted her own boutique and her own line, like Clothes Over Bros. had been. Brooke thought to herself, 'someday I will get that wish.' 

--------------

The girls were coming down stairs, the party was about to start and they heard Nathan say "Hales, this just came for you and Brooke" Nathan said kissing her forehead.

Haley examined the FedEx box and said "Oh, well I wonder what it is. Brooke?" She turned around and Brooke was no longer there. Lucas had grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

"Chris Keller?!?" Lucas said after he was sure they were alone.

"Is he here?" Brooke asked sounding excited and surprised.

"No I meant YOU and Chris Keller. Of every guy in New York to pick as a rebound you had to pick him? I mean come on Brooke he's the guy I caught you in bed with when we were still in high school." Lucas asked.

"Well we weren't together then and you already forgave me for that a long time ago. So I don't think that is relevant. Now I'm going to go back inside, it is my party after all. I hope Chris gets here soon, he hasn't been answering his cell phone all day." Brooke then walked back into the house; she passed Nathan in the kitchen.

Nathan went outside and spotted Lucas, "Hey man, that package for Brooke, was a DVD. It says 'play me at the party tonight' it's from Keller."

--------------

The party was now getting started. Brooke was showing off her ring to everyone who would look. Bevin still couldn't believe it. "Skills and I got married last year. I can't believe we didn't stay in touch after high school. I'm glad we were even invited. That ring is incredible by the way. We've been living in Los Angeles now…."

Brooke was nodding and saying "Wow… Yeah… Uhhh-huhhh" She was watching Lucas Scott and had completely drifted out of the conversation. It wasn't till she spotted Peyton that she snapped out of it. "Peyt can you believe all these people are here for me?" She had seen Mouth and Rachel, Skills and Bevin, even Tim. He was only there to see Nathan, but it still felt great to see everyone. "It's like one big reunion."

"I know. Where is the groom to be? I thought he would be here? Didn't you say he was flying in this afternoon?" Peyton asked.

Before Brooke could answer, Haley came and said it was time for the toasts…

Peyton went first. "Brooke, you are my best friend. It was touch and go there for a while." People laughed, as Peyton remembered that day under the bridge when Brooke had said they could be friends but they would never be best friends again. She looked at Brooke who was smiling with tears in her eyes. "I still can't believe you are marrying Chris Keller… but people change and sometimes they surprise you. One thing I have learned over the years is that sometimes people do leave." She was looking at Jake now, "But if you're patient eventually they come back. You and Chris found your way back to each other after that nightmare of a date you went on" Brooke smiled thinking of that time senior year when she got stuck with Chris Keller that felt like such a lifetime ago. "So now I want everyone to raise their glasses to Chris and Brooke." Lucas was the only one without his glass raised.

Nathan gave a toast next, Brooke wasn't really sure why. He hated Chris. This is going to interesting she thought. "Well Brooke what can I say about the godmother of my child. You're a great girl, and a great friend. What are you doing with a dirt bag like Keller?" Everyone laughed.

"Ha Ha Nathan!" Brooke yelled over the laughter.

"Anyways, Chris isn't here tonight because he isn't welcome in my house." At that Haley smacked him, "I'm joking, I'm joking. Brooke you know I'm joking." Brooke was nodding. "OK back to my toast. I think true love is worth fighting for." He looked at Lucas. "And I think you found the guy for you Brooke Davis." Lucas took that as Nathan's hint not to give up. "Here's to Brooke and Chris." Everyone applauded.

Haley got up next. "Well honey I hate to disappoint but Chris is here…"

"What" Nathan said?

"Well at least he is sort of. Brooke, Chris sent this today in his absence." She said while holding up a DVD. "It says 'Play me at the party' so Brooke here's to you…."

Chris appeared on the Television. "Hi honey it's me Chrissy Wissy." People laughed and watched as Chris rolled his eyes on camera. Brooke was giggling. "I know I told you I would be flying down today but there was a change of plans" The camera panned out… Chris was in front of a storefront in New York City. "Well Brooke I hate to disappoint you but I didn't have a meeting with my record label." Everyone was quiet… Could Chris really break things off with Brooke at their engagement party? "I was signing a lease. A lease for you my love, Brooke I wish I could give you the moon. But I figured this would do until that was possible." Brooke was excited now walking closer to the television, what did he do she thought. "A lot of people think I'm self-centered and heartless… And for the most part they would be right." Everyone laughed even Brooke. "I believe in you as much as you believe in me. Brooke I am leasing you a storefront so you can follow your dreams and open your own boutique."

"What?" Brooke said excitedly.

Just as Chris was about to speak again the DVD cut off. Brooke hurriedly dialed Chris's cell number… voicemail. "Where is he?" She almost screamed. Brooke turned when she heard the doorbell. Running to the door she answered it and screamed.

Standing at the front door was Chris Keller. "You really didn't think I would miss a party that was about me did you?"

Brooke jumped into his arms. "You are leasing me a storefront for real? No joke?"

"Yes Brooke because I believe in you, and I want to be next to you when all your dreams come true." Chris said and then they kissed…

--------------

Chris's words still stung when Lucas thought about last night at the party. "I can't believe he used my words. MINE! They were mine." Lucas was sitting with Peyton on her porch just as they had in high school.

"Well Luke you picked me to be next to you at that time in your life remember?"

"Peyt don't remind me. Right now I really don't need to hear your smart ass remarks." Not long after they started dating Peyton and Lucas had decided they worked the best as friends. Now they just laughed about that time in their lives when they were 'so in love'. "That's it. I've lost her Peyton. I'm done. I'm going to go buy a cabin in the woods and live out the rest of my life in seclusion" Lucas now had his head in his hands.

"Luke stop trying to act like you're Ernest Hemingway or something. Brooke isn't married yet and I know she misses you. She is just stubborn you know that already." Peyton said and she grabbed Lucas's hand.

"Yeah… But she's happy so I can't mess that up. It's over Peyton. It's just over." Lucas said and he got and left leaving Peyton alone on the porch…

--------------

OK so that was chapter 6 I hope everyone liked it. I'm working on chapter 7 right now, but I'm not sure if I should skip ahead some time or just play it out? Give me some thoughts… Please read and review.

Thanks!

Krys


	7. Chapter 7

Alright here is chapter 7… I'm sorry it took so long. I was sort of stuck on how to proceed, and then my boyfriend's computer broke… And my entire story was ERASED! I couldn't believe it and I was stuck again. Anyways, I wrote two kick ass chapters, so I hope you guys enjoy them… And just so everyone knows the end is rapidly approaching, I'm probably only going to write 2 or 3 more chapters. Or maybe if I get inspired I'll write to 15 chapters… We'll see…

Please read and review!

Thanks!

Krystal

--------------

It had been four months since Brooke had been to Tree Hill. Her wedding planners were now taking care of everything so Brooke could concentrate on her fashion career. Chris had suggested she take her time with the boutique opening, "Brooke we aren't getting married for like 8 months, you can concentrate on your boutique after that. I'll keep sending the rent check I promise." Chris kissed her forehead and went into the bedroom.

"Chris I'm going to see if the girls want to come up this weekend, I could really use a break. Tommy was happy that I wanted to start my own line; he even offered to give me a few pointers. I just finished the samples for the spot at New York Fashion Week, if I get it that will be a great boost for Clothes Over Bros," Brooke had decided that for her boutique she would go back to what she knew, "This weekend I don't want to think about anything. Is that ok with you, and as far as the store goes I want to have it going before we get married."

"OK I'll go check into the Plaza for a few days… Spend most of the time at the studio; you know the label wants me to have the album finished before the wedding. They think the press from the wedding will increase my record sales. Now about Clothes Over Bros., is it too much to ask that my fiancé not work herself to death before our big day?"

He's always thinking about his records, my wedding is not going to be a publicity stunt, Brooke thought, "Alright Chrissy Wissy, I'm going to call them right now, and believe me I'm going to be just fine when I walk down that isle in September."

Chris left for the studio and Brooke decided to call Haley right now, "Hales do you think you and Peyton can come up this weekend. My brain needs a weekend off, you know I'm trying to develop my own completely brilliant line; I just turned in my designs for Fashion Week, hopefully Tommy picks them, and if all of that wasn't enough I'm trying to plan the wedding of the century. I mean the planners have been great, but a part of me feels like it isn't even my wedding anymore, so starting next week I'm going to get more involved. Anyways I wanna see my two best friends this weekend I think it will help. What do you think? Can it be managed?"

Brooke had talked so fast Haley only caught half the conversation, "I had actually talked to Peyton yesterday and said we should go see you, so I'm glad you called. We will have to take a train because my doctor says it isn't good to fly when you're as big as the plane itself." Haley said laughing a little as she looked down at her stomach.

"That's perfect I will buy the tickets this afternoon. It isn't going to be a problem though, is it Hales, I mean you are 8 months pregnant? And I don't know anything about birthing babies, so if you went into labor Peyton would have to be in charge." Brooke said laughing too.

"It will be fine Brooke I promise… Isabelle isn't due for another 4 weeks. I'll let Peyton know about this weekend later because Nathan and I are watching Jenny tonight so Peyton and Jake can go to dinner. I better go Nathan is painting the nursery today and I'm afraid he picked some random sport team colors. I'll see you this weekend." Haley said and she got off the phone.

"Nathan!" Haley yelled from the bedroom.

Nathan came in covered with pale pink and light green paint, "What's the matter Hales is it the baby?"

"No me and the baby are just fine… Speaking of babies though, where is Keith?" Nathan looked at his wife and he realized that this is where he belonged. Not with the Knicks, but with Haley and his children. "Hello Nathan did you hear me, where is Keith our son? You know he's about this tall." Haley put her hand at about hip height.

Nathan suddenly pulled Haley into a kiss and then said, "Hales getting hurt was the best thing that ever happened to me." As he walked towards the door to go finish the nursery he turned and said, "And Keith is at the Rivercourt with Lucas, anything else?"

Haley just shook her head and smiled.

--------------

"Uncle Lucas are you ok?" Keith asked.

"Yeah kiddo I'm great, life is good" he replied as he shot another air ball. "Get with it Scott" he said. "Keith promise me you will never give your heart to just any girl that asks for it."

"My heart," Keith said a little confused.

"Oh never mind I'll explain it when you're older. Man I'm helpless today. Let's work on your dribbling ok big guy." Lucas was now showing off his dribbling skills, trying his best to impress a 6 year old.

Keith said, "I know you miss my Aunt Brooke, Uncle Lucas. You were looking for her at my birthday party last month. Mommy told me she couldn't come because she had to work. Aunt Brooke called me and said she would make it up to me, the next time she comes to visit we are going to go shopping and watch Peter Pan again."

After listening to Keith Lucas missed the dribble and the ball just rolled on the ground. Lucas bent down to look at Keith's face. "What makes you say that? I was at your party for you, you're my favorite nephew." Lucas knew that was partly a lie, he had been hoping to see Brooke at Keith's birthday party.

"I'm your only nephew Uncle Lucas." Keith said with a giggle. "But I saw you, I heard you talking to yourself when Aunt Brooke was here a few months ago." Keith looked down, feeling ashamed for eavesdropping on his uncle.

"Wow I must have sounded pretty funny," Lucas remembered that day. He was a wreck, he still hadn't told Brooke how he felt. Poor Keith, he must have thought Lucas had lost his marbles. "It's ok Keith you didn't do anything wrong I did. I miss your Aunt Brooke; I just didn't know how to tell her when she was here, and you're right I had hoped to see her at your birthday party."

"I know!" Keith was now jumping up and down, "When mommy used to miss daddy while he was gone playing basketball she would leave me with Grandma Karen and go and see him. Why don't you just go see Aunt Brooke, you miss her just like mommy used to miss daddy? "

"Keith you're a genius. Let's get you home." Lucas couldn't believe he was about to take the advice of a child, but hey sometimes you don't really know what's in front of you till it's gone. On the drive home Lucas thought to himself, I will go see Brooke in New York.

--------------

Brooke was on her way to the train station, she had called George for a car. After the ride to JFK several months ago he had become her permanent driver. Brooke had sold her car a few months ago to pay for some design class she wanted to take, and with the rest of the money she bought some great new fabric. They pulled into the pick up area of the train station and Brooke spotted Haley and Peyton. Brooke jumped out of the car and screamed. "Hales you look absolutely beautiful, when Chris and I have kids someday I hope I am a MILF like you."

Haley just blushed and said, "Brooke you always say the most inappropriate things."

"She should be used to it by now, I said the same thing." Peyton said laughing, she handed George her bags and said thank you.

"So where do you guys wanna go first, shopping and food, food and shopping?" Brooke asked as George put the rest of the bags in the trunk of the town car.

Haley said, "As the only pregnant one I get to decide, and after that train ride I could really use a nap before we do anything else. Sorry guys."

"Don't worry Hales, we will go back to my apartment and order take-out. There is this really yummy Chinese place that has the best everything I think… orange chicken, broccoli beef, egg rolls. Does that sound ok?" Peyton and Haley both nodded. "George can you just take us back to my apartment, we probably aren't going to do any shopping till tomorrow, Hales here is very pregnant as you can see and she needs her rest."

"OK Miss Davis, here is my card with my personal numbers, I'm going to go back home to the Bronx, so should you need my services further this evening just give me a call." George said, as he started the car.

"Thank you George, you are the best, what would I do without you?" Brooke said, with that George blushed and put up the privacy divider to give the girls some time to catch up. "So this weekend is going to be great, I missed you guys so much," Brooke said.

"We missed you too." Peyton said, "So we don't have any wedding details to plan? Designs to look over and give ideas about?"

"Nope I don't want to think about anything this weekend. None of it, I'll get back to my crazy life next week. I turned in my samples a few days ago; hopefully I'll get the spot. But like I said before I'm not going to think about that till Tuesday. For now my two best friends are here and that's enough for me." Brooke said grabbing both Haley's and Peyton's hand and squeezing them tightly.

When they arrived at the apartment, George went to get the doorman to assist them with the bags and the girls went to wait for the elevator. "Remember what I said Miss Davis, just call me if you need anything." George said as he walked back outside to his waiting car to leave.

The girls got settled upstairs, Brooke ordered the Chinese food, and then they got comfortable on the couch and put The Notebook in the DVD player. They had always loved that movie. When it was over Peyton said, "Isn't it great that they find their way back to each other in the end that is what solidifies it as the best chick flick ever."

Haley was asleep next to them and Brooke said, "Yeah I know, I think Allie and Noah are totally you and Jake, and that guy James Marsden plays is Lucas. I mean you thought you wanted to be with him, whatever his name was…"

Peyton interrupted and said, "His name is Lon."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Anyways so Lucas is Lon. You guys just weren't engaged." Brooke was nodding and all proud of herself that she had made that connection.

"See now I think you are Allie and Lucas is Noah, and Chris is Lon. I mean look at it, Lucas was your first love and we all know how hard those are to forget. Anyways Chris is totally Lon, parts of you love him, but you won't ever love him the way you love Lucas. It's funny don't you think?" Peyton said and she started laughing. Brooke stood up and was unusually quiet; Peyton didn't know what the problem was. "Did I say something wrong?" Peyton asked.

"No, everything is fine. I guess I just forgot that you could sometimes be such a bitch Peyt." Brooke said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"What?" Why am I a bitch Brooke?" Peyton said.

"I love Chris more than I ever loved Lucas and I am going to marry him. You're one of my brides maids I can't believe you just said that!" Brooke hadn't realized she started yelling.

Haley woke up when she heard Brooke, "What's going on? What did I miss?" she said sounding groggy.

"Oh you didn't miss anything; Brooke is just being typical Brooke. I said something that was supposed to be taken as a joke and she just blew it way out of proportion!" Peyton yelled, glaring at Brooke.

"No you missed Peyton here, my former best friend; tell me not to marry Chris basically. She thinks I'm still in love with Lucas." Brooke then looked at Peyton, "I LOVE CHRIS!"

Peyton turned to Haley and told her the whole story, after Haley started giggling. "Brooke you must really be on edge, because that was funny," Haley said. "I mean it does sort of make sense, you are just like Allie, you had everything you wanted… well until your dad lost it all. Lucas came from the 'wrong side of the tracks' so to speak… you never would have talked to him had he not got into with Nathan and joined the basketball team. I mean you definitely wouldn't have gotten involved with him before that. And Chris is totally Lon, you met him here in New York after you LEFT Lucas in Tree Hill. Wow I had never noticed that before Peyt." Haley then was laughing so hard she had to sit down.

Brooke looked at Peyton and Haley and screamed, "I hate you both! You just want me to be miserable. I mean look at you Haley, you are JUST a mother, you got your teaching degree and you aren't doing anything with it. That's so sad! And you Peyton you are one of the most gifted artists I have ever met and you finished school and did ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! You own a dinky little record store in Tree Hill, and you still help Karen run Tric… You both are pathetic!" Brooke then walked to bedroom and slammed the door.

------------------------

Brooke woke up the next morning and she couldn't believe what had happened the night before. She wanted to just stay in her room all day and pretend it never happened. She wondered if Peyton and Haley were still there or if they had left after she freaked out. Brooke tried calling Chris, his cell phone was off, he wasn't at the studio and he wasn't at the hotel, 'Where is he?' Brooke thought.

"Oh Chris you are the best ever. What would I do without you in my life?" Natalie said as she opened the small velvet covered box and saw a diamond bracelet.

"I'm Chris Keller… That's all there is to it." Chris said as he searched the tousled apartment for his pants. He met Natalie at a record party several months ago when Brooke was working late. He didn't really have feelings for her but he couldn't stop seeing her. "I need to go to the studio; I have an idea for a song. Will you come by later? Brooke is having a girls only weekend and I'm really lonely…" Chris pulled Natalie into a long embrace.

"Do you even love her I mean you guys don't really travel in the same circles? How did you even meet the girl Vogue Magazine called the 'Next Big Thing' in the fashion world? How do you know she isn't just after your fame and fortune?" Natalie said as she pulled away sounding a bit jealous.

"I know she isn't after my money because I grew up with her, and she's going to have her own fame soon enough. Besides you don't even know her so stop talking trash." Chris said as he prepared to leave, he had been thinking about having sex with her again before he left, but when Natalie got clingy he just wanted to leave. "I'm going to marry Brooke and when I do this thing that we're doing is going to be over. You do understand that right?"

"You are such a hypocrite, I should go see Brooke at Tommy Hilfiger's office one day and tell her just what it is she's getting into. If I was in her position I would wanna know that my fiancé was a dog." Natalie was upset now, she found Chris's shirt and threw it at him. When that didn't faze him she just became upset. "I want you to leave and I don't think I can do this anymore, I'm not just your stupid groupie Chris… I really have feelings for you but that isn't going to ever be enough." She said and she turned her back to Chris.

When Chris went to leave he said, "Natalie if you ever thought that I would leave Brooke for you then you were more pathetic then I ever thought you were." He opened the door and then turned to say, "Oh and one more thing… You weren't my first affair Natalie and I can tell you that you won't be the last," Chris then laughed and slammed the door.

Natalie was shocked; she never noticed how cold Chris was. She knew he would never leave Brooke to be with her and the thought of that just made her sit there and cry.

------------------------------

After like the twelfth message she gave up on Chris, she didn't care where he was. She needed someone's opinion on how to apologize to her two best friends so she called the only person she knew she could depend on…

OK there's chapter 7, stay tuned for chapter 8…

Please read and review.

Thanks!

Krystal


	8. Chapter 8

Here's chapter 8. I told you I wrote two chapters.  Enjoy and please read and review. This chapter we're going to see who Brooke called for advice…

Thanks!

Krystal

The phone started to ring and Brooke then regretted making the call. She was about to hang up when she heard his voice, "Hello" he said, sounding really tired, Brooke turned and noticed the time on her alarm clock. 'No wonder he's tired' she thought, 'its only 7:30am.' She was gonna hang up when she heard him huff and puff and they say, "Brooke I have caller ID I know it's you, so talk to me." He said now sounding a bit annoyed.

"Hey Lucas, I'm sorry I called it was a mistake… Ummm go back to sleep I'm really sorry." Brooke said and she was trying to figure out why she called Lucas.

"Brooke, don't please. I know you didn't call by mistake. We don't even live in the same area code. Come on it's just me. What's going on? Is it Haley or Peyton? Are they ok?" Lucas now sounded concerned.

"No they're both fine I promise. I shouldn't have called you it was really a mistake Lucas. I have to go." Brooke said.

Lucas knew she was about to hang up and he said the only thing he could think of, "Brooke before we were together you were my friend. I love you and you know that, but I'm a couple hundred mines away, I can't come thru the phone and kiss you now can I?" Lucas smiled and started laughing, "So what's wrong? It must be serious if you called me."

"I was a horrible bitch last night to Haley and Peyton, I totally overreacted to something they said and now I wan to apologize for being a complete nutcase and I don't really know how." Brooke said, "They always deal with me and understand that I exaggerate sometimes, but I think I really outdid myself this time." Brooke rolled her eyes and thought, 'yeah exaggerating a little was a complete understatement.'

"Well you just have to tell them you're sorry. They have both been your friends for a very long time. I'm sure Haley and Peyton will both forgive you. Just out of curiosity why did you call me? Where is Chris, doesn't he help you with things like this now?" Lucas said, afterwards he felt like a major asshole, hopefully Brooke wouldn't notice.

"Thank you for your advice Lucas, it's nice to know that after everything we have been through together that you wouldn't steep so low to throw any cheap shots…" Brooke said.

Damn she noticed Lucas thought, "Well we are both adults Brooke, no need for cheap shots," good job Lucas thought play it off like you were kidding.

"And to answer your question I do talk to Chris I just can't seem to find him, his cell is off. He probably fell asleep at the studio. He's working on a new album for your information and he is always at the studio, not that it is any of your business." Brooke realized she was rambling, why did she feel like she had to defend Chris to Lucas, "And just for your information he isn't gonna be home at all this weekend because Haley and Peyton are here helping me with wedding stuff." Brooke didn't know why she lied to Lucas, 'hopefully he won't notice' Brooke thought.

Lucas knew that last statement was a lie; Nathan had told him that Haley and Peyton were going to New York for the weekend to help Brooke relax. There wasn't going to be any distractions at all, not even talk of Brooke's wedding. 'Why did she lie?' he wondered. "OK well I have to get going; I'm helping my mom at the café this morning before basketball practice. Thanks for calling… Maybe I'll talk to you soon. Bye Brooke." Before Brooke could say anything in return Lucas hung up.

Brooke went into the living room and found Haley and Peyton fast asleep, 'well at least they didn't leave,' she thought. Brooke wanted to do something nice to butter them up but she knew if she cooked something it would only make them leave so she called the nearby Denny's. She called and ordered some food, got dressed and quietly slipped out of the apartment. It wasn't too far off a walk, and she could use the fresh air. She was walking, perfectly happy, alone with her thoughts when she heard a female voice calling her name.

-------------------------------

Lucas showed up at the café a short time after his awkward conversation with Brooke. "Hey mom, how are you this morning? Where is Lyla, I feel like I never see her anymore." Lucas hugged his mother and then walked to the front to say hi to his sister. "Hey pumpkin… How is my favorite little sister doing?"

Lyla was looking at a magazine someone must have left, "Lucas I'm your only sister. Duh!" Lyla got up from the table and gave Lucas a hug.

The magazine she was looking at fell on the floor, Lucas picked it up and couldn't help but notice the front cover it was Chris and Brooke; he glanced down at the headline… "Is he cheating? Our sources say yes!" Lucas had always known Keller was a dog, maybe this was why Brooke was really so stressed out, being on the cover of gossip rags must be hard, Lucas thought.

"Luke can I have my magazine back please?" Lyla said and she started to pout.

"Lyla I am not giving this back to you. Mom would flip if she caught you looking at this." Lucas said as he rolled up the magazine and stuck it in his back pocket, "Later I'll take you to the store and buy you a coloring book or something. How does that sound?"

"You are so mean Lucas… I wasn't hurting anyone by looking at that magazine. You just don't want me to read it because there is a story about Brooke in it." Lyla said and she stormed off to the kitchen to tell her mom.

Lucas stepped outside to read the magazine before Karen made him give it back to Lyla. He looked at the cover again, 'God she's beautiful' he thought.

_Is Chris Keller, the well known pop star cheating on his fiancé of less than 6 months? A source close to the pop star says yes and that he is on the verge of calling the whole wedding off. Chris's fiancé, Brooke Davis, is an up and coming fashion designer who is quickly becoming one of the most talked about unknown designers of recent history._

_Brooke Davis, originally from a small town called Tree Hill came to New York City only 7 months ago and she is already making a name for herself at Tommy Hilfiger Designs. An unnamed source told us recently that she is the front runner for Tommy's coveted second spot to show at New York Fashion Week. Not to mention that Chris purchased her a storefront in the very trendy downtown Manhattan area. The only question remains is would she be so popular if she wasn't engaged to the pop star? Michelle Johansen at Hilfiger Designs says yes, "Brooke is great at what she does; she has an impeccable eye for fashion. Maybe being with Chris thrust her into the spotlight but I have no doubt that she would have got there someday on her own. She is a really talented and gifted designer. The only thing I can hope for is that if her relationship with Mr. Keller fails that she will not become a laughing stock because I feel that then the industry would truly suffer."_

_Now to those pesky cheating allegations, Brooke Davis herself says there is 100 no true to the rumors. Brooke told us exclusively "Chris and I are happy, the only reason I am speaking to you today is to set the record straight. He is not cheating on me; we are still planning to get married sometime this year." We would love to believe Miss Davis but we have a source that claims otherwise. A source that wishes to conceal her identity says that she can prove Chris is already beginning to stray. "I know he has been unfaithful because he is sleeping with my sister. I have no doubt in my mind that he loves Miss Davis but if he was in love with her why would he be sneaking around with my sister?" _

_Chris and Brooke have had a whirl wind relationship since the very beginning. Chris has said publicly that Brooke is the love of his life and he knew it when they were together briefly in high school. Here is a quote from a recent interview, "What can I say, not to sound like a cliché but Brooke completes me. When we happened to be at the same function last year I just knew I had it bad, and let me tell you, I didn't think Chris Keller could love anyone but Chris Keller. I look forward to spending my life with her, she is my inspiration and I can honestly say I have never been happier." The interviewer asked him if it was better than winning a Grammy and Chris cryptically replied, "Have you ever tried cuddling with a Grammy?" When asked of the cheating allegations Mr. Keller's publicist refused to comment on Chris's private life. _

As Lucas finished the article he said aloud, "He's such an asshole. Why doesn't she see that he is nothing but a selfish asshole?" He didn't realize that Karen and Lyla were standing beside him.

"Mommy what's an asshole?" Lyla said.

"It's something Lucas shouldn't have said and if you say it again Lyla Rose I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap. Now go back in the café, I will be there in a few minutes." Karen said as she crossed her arms and Lyla stomped her feet and went inside. "Is it too much to ask that when you're around the café Lucas that you try to curb that mouth of yours. What is it that has you so heated?" Karen said as she grabbed at the magazine. "Oh I see… Lucas do you honestly believe this trash?"

"Yes mom, I wouldn't if it was anyone else… But I mean come on its Chris Keller he tried to seduce Haley when he knew she was married. He's a jackass and Brooke is on the rebound. He made his move when he knew that she was vulnerable, I can't let her marry him she will be miserable." Lucas said.

"Lucas, when Brooke left you became a different person. Don't you think maybe part of you is angry that before you tried to get her back she moved on?" Karen said and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"No mom it isn't that at all. Look I kick myself everyday for letting Brooke leave again; I won't ever forget that. Now that being said, Chris Keller is a bad guy, and I will do anything I can to make her realize that." Lucas said and then he and Karen walked back into the café.

-----------------------------

Brooke didn't recognize the girl so at first she figured it was the paparazzi just trying to get a good shot, so she turned and smiled. She was now thankful she had thrown on a nice Juicy Couture sweat suit and, pulled her hair into a neat ponytail and put on minimal make-up. "Can you just get your picture I am on my way somewhere," Brooke said.

"What made you think I was a photographer looking for a picture, I mean really Brooke you aren't even famous for anything you have done," the girl said.

Brooke was taken aback by what she had just heard, "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me you're just an attention whore… Do you love him for him or what he can do for you?" the girl snapped back.

"Look lady you have some fucking nerve coming up to me on the street and verbally attacking me. If I had my cell I would call the police. Now since I have no idea who you are why don't you enlighten me?" Brooke said and she stopped walking and folded her arms across her chest.

"My name is Natalie Westing and I have been sleeping with your fiancé for the past 3 months. I am in love with him Brooke and I'm sure this news probably repulses you but I just thought you should know who you were marrying in September." Natalie then turned to leave.

"Now you wait one minute. You can't just come up to me and assault my character and then tell me you are in love with my fiancé. First off I don't believe you, I know where Chris is all the time, he loves me and he would never do that to me, not in a million years. Second I despise people like you, you're a model right? Yeah I thought I remembered your face, don't you have a twin sister? That isn't the point… You are unhappy that I didn't select you to model my collection that might get shown at Fashion Week so now you are trying to punish me. Get a life Natalie." Brooke said, as she walked away she put on her sunglasses and tried to mask the tears that were welling in her eyes.

------------------------------

When they got back into the café Lucas noticed that Nathan, Jake, Keith and Jenny were all sitting at a table waiting for their breakfast. "Hey guys you won't ever believe who called me this morning." Lucas said as he walked up to the table.

"Jenny, Keith why don't you guys go out back with Lyla and Andy? I'll make everyone chocolate chip pancakes." That was all Karen had to say for the kids to all run outside, Karen made the best pancakes.

Lucas sat down with Nathan and Jake, "Brooke called me, apparently she got into some fight with Haley and Peyton last night and she called ME to ask for MY help."

"We already know all about the fight Luke." Nathan said as he motioned between him and Jake. "Haley called me last night and Jake and I were watching the game. I guess Brooke blew up over something they said about her and the characters in that movie they always watch called The Notepad or whatever."

Jake turned and said, "Yeah I guess Brooke called them both pathetic. Peyton was pretty broken up about it, I couldn't make her stop crying. Her and Haley finally calmed down and said that they were alright."

"Well Brooke was crying when I talked to her this morning, she only called me because she couldn't reach Chris, but still it's a start. I hope they worked it out, Brooke said she was going to make sure the girls didn't leave." Lucas said, he paused and then said, "I'm going to go see her in New York and tell her how I feel and that I miss her. I expect her to get angry at first, but when she realizes I came up there just to see her she will understand. I know she still loves me guys, I just have to prove that I love her too." Nathan and Jake decided it was best not to say anything to dissuade Lucas when he was determined to do something.

--------------------------------

Brooke got back to her apartment and she felt numb. Could all of the tabloid trash be true? When she went inside she found Peyton and Haley on the sofa. "There you are where did you go, Haley and I were looking for you." Peyton said.

"I wanted to show you guys I was sorry and thought it would be a good idea to make breakfast, then I decided us spending the rest of your guys trip in the hospital because I burned the apartment down would be a bad idea, so I ordered food from Denny's." Brooke went to the kitchen and put the bags down and took off her sunglasses, "While I was walking to the Denny's I got stopped by this girl that said she was sleeping with Chris, and she had been for the past several months."

When they saw that Brooke had been crying both Haley and Peyton got up to try and console her. "Do you believe her Brooke? I mean could Chris cheat on you, you're not even married yet." Peyton said.

"I don't know when the tabloids started printing those stories Chris said I was reading too much into the gossip, and if I couldn't trust him now I probably never would. So I dropped it, he bought me a storefront for crying out loud, they are only rumors… right?" Brooke said, looking at both girls for comfort.

Haley looked at Brooke and said, "Now don't take this the wrong way Brooke but do you think it might be true? I mean there has to be some truth to all of those rumors."

Brooke said, "I will have to talk to Chris about it. I can confront him after this weekend; right now I don't want to think about it I wanna just have some fun with my girlfriends." She was trying to convince herself that she really didn't want to think about it right now.

On the train ride home Haley and Peyton talked about their trip. "She was so distracted the rest of the weekend. I hope she talks to Chris and gets the answer she wants to hear." Peyton said, hoping that the tabloids and the girl from the street were just lying.

-----------------------------

Brooke was sitting on the couch waiting for Chris to get home; she sat there all day finally at 8:30pm he walked in the door. "Hey honey, how was your girls only weekend?" Chris asked, he walked into the bedroom and put down his duffle bag. He walked into the living room and saw Brooke sitting in the dark. "Babe, is everything alright?"

"Chris I'm going to ask you something one time and one time only… I want you to take a minute before you answer me OK." Brooke said as cold and as calm as she could, it took everything she had not to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Alright, I guess. I'm always honest with you babe, but if you don't think so I'll do my best to answer you honestly." Chris said as he sat down next to Brooke on the sofa.

"Where were you today? I called you this morning and I couldn't get a hold of you anywhere, not your cell, not the hotel, and not the studio… So where were you?" Brooke knew she was shaking, she could feel it, stay strong she told herself.

"I went for a run in Central Park this morning before I went to the studio… Why do you ask?" Chris said.

Brooke shook her head, "OK fair enough, who is Natalie Westing?"

"Natalie Westing?" Chris said, trying not to sound alarmed, "Ummm I don't know her is she a friend of yours?"

"No she's a model actually and she says she knows you pretty well. Are you sure you don't know her?" Brooke said and she got up to go to the kitchen.

Chris sat there thinking for a second, "Babe I don't think I know her, what did you say her name was again, Natasha?"

"Natalie… Natalie Westing? And you're positive?" Brooke said, sipping her water.

"Yes babe. I'm gonna tell you again, didn't we already talk about this. If you can't trust me then we should end things now…" Chris was interrupted by Brooke throwing a glass against the wall. "Brooke what the hell is your problem?"

"Chris I know I have told you several times that nothing hurts me more than liars. I told you about the things I dealt with in high school with Lucas and Peyton sneaking behind my back to see each other. I have a hard time trusting people and you said I could trust you, and I don't think I can. I would really like it if you packed up that duffle bag and left. We will figure out when you can come to get your stuff later, right now I can't even stand to look at you." Brooke said as she wiped at her tears.

"Brooke I don't know what brought this on but I have done nothing wrong." Chris stood up and grabbed Brooke's hand, "Babe I love you."

Brooke pulled away and said, "Natalie Westing came to see me yesterday morning, she said you were sleeping with her, and I didn't want to believe her but then she said something that no one except close friends and our family knows."

"What did she say Brooke?" Chris said, listening intently.

"She knew when we were getting married, the REAL date… Not the fake date we told everyone in the press. How could she know that Chris? HOW!?!" Brooke went into the bedroom, Chris followed attempting to explain, "Stop! I don't want to hear your bullshit any longer. Now get out before I call the police."

"Alright, I admit I slept with her. It was only a few times, and it all happened very recently. I met her at that promo party a couple months back. You remember the one you couldn't go to because you were under a deadline. I didn't ever mean for this to happen Brooke I swear. Please forgive me, please Brooke you're all I have." Chris said as he grabbed Brooke's hands to plead his case.

"Chris I respect your honesty, but right now I need some time to think and I would really like you to leave." Brooke said and she turned away waiting for him to leave.

After several minutes of hurried packing Chris was ready to leave, "Brooke I love you and I know I made a mistake… I just hope that you can forgive me." And with that he was gone. All Brooke could do was just lie on her bed and cry.

--------------------------------

A month and a half later…

"Last call for flight 127 from Tree Hill, North Carolina to New York City, New York, this is the last call for general boarding." Lucas stood up and handed the flight attendant her boarding pass. He had decided to wait until the shit storm blew over. Haley had told Lucas that Brooke had ended her engagement with Chris, and soon after that the headlines started: _Brooke Leaves Chris!, Brooke Tells Chris to Leave After Catching Him in the Act!, Keller Mistress tells Brooke she's pregnant with her finance's child… and she's keeping it!. _Lucas waited to go to New York until it all started to blow over. He was now looking for his seat, embarking on the most important plane ride of his life… He was going to win back the love of his life…

---------------------------------

OK I think I'm at a good cliffhanger to end the story. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 8, I recently became inspired again and hope to post chapter 9 tomorrow. Hope you all enjoy, and let me say we haven't seen the last of Chris Keller…

Thanks!

Krystal


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews!!! Here is chapter 9, I'm very proud of it. I know I said that chapter 7 and 8 were the best so far. But I think after you guys read this next chapter you will know what I mean.

Thanks again!

Krystal

------------------------------------

Three hours later… Lucas was finally in New York City feeling sick to his stomach, he knew it was just nerves but he couldn't help it… Brooke Davis had made him nervous most of his life. He was waiting for his suitcase at the baggage claim and he was staring at Brooke's address, provided by Haley of course. Lucas smiled when he remembered what Haley said before he left Tree Hill, 'If she asks where you got the address just tell her you googled it or something.' 'I don't care if she is initially mad to see me, nothing is going to stand in my way this time,' Lucas thought to himself.

"This is Maria Sedona coming to you live at the opening of Brooke Davis's first store Clothes Over Bros." Lucas turned to see Brooke standing with the reporter on the television. "We are very lucky to be here with the owner herself, Miss Brooke Davis." 'She looks nervous,' Lucas thought, 'she never gets nervous.' "Brooke why don't you tell us about the sale going on this week to commemorate the opening of Clothes Over Bros."

"Well for our first week I'm doing a promotion to well ummmm promote friendship." Brooke said, she pulled a few stray hairs away from her face and laughed a little, "If you read the tabloids you know I have been going thru a hard time recently and my two best friends helped me get thru the whole ordeal, they are the reason we are standing here" Brooke took a breath, "with that being said I don't think I would have anything I have today without them… Peyt, Hales I love you both," Brooke then blew kisses at the camera. "OK now to the sale, it's the first annual friendship sale, I know how much friends like to share things, like say for instance clothing, so all this week everything in the store is buy one get one free."

"Well there you have it ladies come down to the opening of Clothes Over Bros and walk away with double your merchandise and if you bring your best friend she will too. This has been Maria Sedona with Fox 11 News." The news then faded to commercial. After Lucas grabbed his bag he went outside to wait for a taxi. He jumped when his pocket started buzzing. "Hello"

"Lucas Eugene Scott why didn't you call me when you got off the plane, I am pretty sure I specifically asked you to call me when you landed?" The voice on the other end sounded angry.

"Hales, I just got my bag, I was going to call you when I got a taxi. Jees your worse than my mom," Lucas said trying to be funny.

"I just saw Brooke on the news; she's probably going to be at the store all day. Why did you pick today of all days to go up and see her?" Haley said.

"You wouldn't understand Hales, I'm gonna go… I'll call you tonight and tell you how it goes." Lucas said, then he hung up the phone, 'she wouldn't understand, how could she possibly… she was in labor when it happened,' Lucas thought as he told the cab driver where to go.

_Flashback_

_Lucas was just sitting quietly in the waiting room grading English papers when he saw her, "Hi I'm looking for a Mrs. Haley James-Scott… I need to know what room she is in." Brooke said, sounding a bit anxious. _

"_She is still in delivery; you can go ahead and have a seat over there. I will let you know when you can go see her," the nurse said._

"_OK thank you, you have been extremely helpful." Brooke started to walk towards the waiting room and then she paused, "Umm is there anyway that you can tell her that I'm here? I mean she had Nathan call me when she first started to feel contractions because I live in New York and she didn't want me to miss it." _

"_I will see what I can do, why don't you have a seat in the meantime," the nurse replied and then she got on the telephone._

_Brooke walked to the waiting room, sat down, pulled out her very chic and trendy Chanel black framed glasses and began to read a magazine. "Brooke Davis wears glasses?" Lucas said._

_Brooke recognized the voice and turned, "Yes, I got them when I realized hand sewing all of my stuff was going to make me blind." Brooke walked over to Lucas and hugged him, "so have you heard any news about Haley or the baby yet?"_

"_About 30 minutes ago Nathan came out here and said Hales had gone into labor, and was ready to push the baby out." Lucas said, trying not to stare at Brooke._

"_Well that's great; we should be hearing something soon then." Brooke then sat down next to Lucas, "so how have you been are you still enjoying being a teacher at our old alma mater?"_

"_Yes as a matter of fact I do. I really like knowing that I could be teaching the next great writer, or the next poet of America. It makes what I lost a lot easier to swallow," Lucas hadn't meant to say that it just came out._

"_Well I hope one day I am as passionate about something as you are with your teaching." Brooke looked at him and smiled._

"_Brooke you are, I mean look at the effort you put into your designs, and your eyes have just become the latest casualty." Lucas said, "So Haley told me the store opens soon, are you excited?"_

"_Yes, I mean of course I'm excited I guess I am just sad that this isn't how I envisioned it… You know when all of my dreams came true… I guess I just thought it would be different," Brooke said as she smiled sadly "Its alright though, everything happens for a reason it is just a little bittersweet you know… I mean Chris IS still paying the lease."_

"_Well how did you imagine it happening? Maybe if you put it out in the open it can happen… You never know." Lucas said why a sly smile, he was trying to ignore any mention of Keller's name._

"_Ummm… can we go outside, I hate hospitals." Brooke then stood up and went outside, when she got there she lit a cigarette, "Don't look at me like that Luke my face has been all over the tabloids recently and I'm completely stressed out. My parents are going crazy because they don't know which story to believe, mine or the tabloids." Brooke motioned towards the cigarette, "This just helps with that edge sometimes."_

_Lucas walked up to her and grabbed the cigarette and out it out, "Brooke I can't watch you kill yourself," Lucas said, thinking that the Chris thing must have really done a number on her, "So what do you want when all of your dreams come true?"_

"_Well I wanted that cigarette…" Brooke laughed, "But when I open my store I want a guy who loves me to be there, with flowers and a smile on his face. I want him to then tell me what a great designer I am and how successful I'm going to be. That would be the ultimate, I think" Brooke then smiled at Lucas with sincere eyes._

_Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and kissed her palm, "I'm sure that could be arranged." Lucas was sure Brooke just asked him to be there when her store opened._

_End Flashback _

The cab driver told Lucas that he was at his destination; Lucas paid him and got out of the car. He had picked up some flowers when he was at the airport, he didn't want to chance getting lost in the city. "Thanks," he said to the driver, and then walked into Clothes Over Bros.

---------------------------------

"Haley what are you worried about, I'm sure everything is fine." Nathan said, trying to calm his crazed wife, "Lucas is just going to see Brooke, they seem to be tolerating each other now… So what are you worried about?"

Haley just looked at Nathan and said, "Two words… Chris Keller, Brooke told me this morning that he would not stop calling and that he was even going to stop by the store. I told you he was still paying the lease right? Brooke said she thought of it as alimony. I know she still loves him, just not what he did, and I don't want Lucas to get hurt again. It was hard enough to pick up the pieces the last time; I don't think his heart can take it."

"Listen to me Hales, Lucas is strong… And you really should give Brooke some credit. I don't think after everything that Chris did to her that she would just take him back." Nathan kissed Haley on the forehead and then went to go check on their kids. "When I get back I have something to tell you."

Haley was waiting for Nathan, when he returned she said, "So… You had something to tell me? I'm waiting…"

"Dr. Norton gave me the go ahead to return to the Knicks next season" Nathan said.

Haley jumped up and hugged her husband, "Honey that's great. I know that is what you wanted to hear."

Nathan hugged Haley back and then released her and said, "I'm not going back to basketball Hales… I know I only played one season, but I don't wanna go back." Nathan said and he grabbed Haley's hands, "I want to stay here and coach basketball with Lucas and watch our children grow up. I already missed a lot of Keith's life with college ball and that one season… I can't bear to go thru that again with Isabelle. Is that ok with you? Could you handle me being a full time father? Or will all of your boyfriends be disappointed?"

Haley slugged Nathan really hard in the gut, "How could you say that to me Nathan. That is not even remotely close to funny. I have never cheated on you." Nathan looked at Haley and was about to answer, "Chris Keller doesn't count that was like a million years ago! Yes I want you to be a full time parent if that is what you want. If you really want to return to the Knicks Nathan… me and kids can go with you. I don't want you to give up on your dreams."

"Haley, as long as I have you and our family I'm happy. I always wanted to play professional basketball, but when I wake up in the morning I don't think about basketball anymore… I think about you. Hales you are my dream, our children are my dreams… I love you Hales." Nathan then hugged his wife and kissed her cheek.

----------------------------------------------

"Jake you heard what the lawyers said I can't adopt Jenny because we aren't married." Peyton sighed, "They pretty much said it was impossible."

"Well then you can adopt Jenny after we get married." Jake said and kissed Peyton's hand.

"We aren't even engaged yet Jake. This is insane I have become my worst nightmare! I'm THAT girl… You know the one that plans her wedding before she even has a ring. I can't be that girl. I have to go… I need some space," Peyton said as he got up to leave.

"Peyton we will be engaged soon enough I just wanted the timing to be perfect is that so much to ask?" Jake said fidgeting on the sofa.

"Jake we have been together for almost three years… I have been in love with you since I was 15! What are you waiting for? I mean we live together; we are practically married already… Not to mention you want me to ADOPT your daughter." Peyton laughed, "Did I miss anything?"

Jake simply shook his head and stood up, before he left the room he placed a small velvet covered box on the coffee table. "Ummmm… I have had that for weeks now. I was just trying to wait for the right moment."

Peyton was shocked, "Jake wait," she said as she went after him.

"What is it Peyton?" Jake said looking a bit annoyed.

"Why didn't you ask me to marry you then if you had this for two weeks?" Peyton said.

"Well I wanted the moment to be perfect, plus you have been busy with Brooke and Haley just had her baby. I didn't want to give you one more thing to be stressed about. So I was waiting for it to be right. I guess now is as good a time as any," Jake grabbed Peyton's hands, "Peyt… I love you, you are Jenny's mother with or without that piece of paper… will you marry me?"

---------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked into Clothes Over Bros, "Good afternoon sir, can I help you with something?" The very blonde sales girl asked.

"Yeah I'm looking for Brooke Davis, can you tell me where I can find her?" Lucas asked.

"Ummmm she was just here. Let me check…" The girl started to walk away, when she turned and said, "Can I tell her who is looking for her?"

"Just tell her it's an old friend." Lucas said, the girl looked confused, "Don't worry I'm not a stalker I swear."

Lucas was just looking around when the girl came back. "I can't seem to find her, maybe she went home for a few hours."

"Thanks for your help I will try her there," Lucas said as he walked outside. He was turning the corner when he thought he heard Brooke's voice. "Chris I do love you, but I can't trust you. Why can't you just accept that?" Lucas spotted them… They were standing near what appeared to be a backdoor to Clothes Over Bros.

"Brooke, come on. Look I know I made a mistake. I'm really really sorry. You have to believe me." Chris stood there with what looked like a dozen white roses pleading his case.

Brooke was crying, "Chris I can't do this right now. Today is my opening; you know how important this is to me! Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Brooke I can't write without you. I have been completely stuck. That isn't why I came here though… I came because I miss you and I know that if you thought about it you have missed me too. And I know that you still love me… I mean why else would you have kept that place booked? We were supposed to be married in nearly three months. Brooke I love you and I want you to be my wife. Please I'm begging you; please say you will take me back." Chris said, he was on his hands and knees.

'Don't do it Brooke, don't do it' Lucas thought to himself… Brooke was crying hard now, "Chris I do love you, you have to promise me that you won't do this again. I wanna marry you, I really do. So I am going to give you one more chance, but that's it, and I'm not going to sign the pre-nup. Let that be in your mind every time you even think of sleeping with someone else. Know that if we get divorced I will take you for everything you have."

Chris jumped off the ground and hugged Brooke, picking her up in the process. "Baby I will make you so happy I promise. I won't ever cheat on you again, but if I do I will give you whatever you ask for."

Lucas's heart sank when he saw them kiss and Brooke smiled. He walked towards the street, throwing the bouquet of lilies he had bought for Brooke to the ground. Lucas haled a cab, "Can you take me to JFK please."

---------------------------------------------------

Within a week all of the magazines had Chris and Brooke on the cover with headlines reading: _The Wedding is Back On, Chris Promises Brooke He Won't Cheat Again! _and _There Won't Be a Pre-Nup!_. A month and a half later…

"She looked happy Nate, I didn't wanna ruin it." Lucas said as him and Nathan played one on one at the Rivercourt.

"I still can't believe she took him back. When Haley told me I couldn't believe it. I think she's nuts." Nathan said as he took a shot.

"I couldn't believe it either bro, and I saw it happen." Lucas went to go grab the ball, "I just wish I had gotten there first. But it's too late now. I have the amended wedding invitation at home to prove it."

"You gotta know that part of her still loves you right. Hales had told me you guys were talking a lot when she was single." Nathan said as he went to the bench to get a drink of water.

"Yeah, but that was then. Hales said she doesn't even ask about me anymore. She's moved on, and I've decided it's my turn to do the same… This time for good," Lucas said as he dribbled the ball a little and threw the ball. "That reminds me I have another date with Chloe tomorrow." After the disaster in New York, Lucas had decided to ask out Chloe who was a teacher at Tree Hill High, she taught history.

"Man you don't even like her. I don't know why you can't tell Brooke how you feel. I mean are you really going to let her become Mrs. Brooke Keller after the shit he pulled?" Nathan said as he walked back on to the court and grabbed the ball.

Lucas said, "I could like Chloe… I mean Nate she's great… smart, funny, totally adorable. She's just not…"

"Brooke," Nathan said while making a jump shot.

"Yeah." Lucas said, 'but I can't change it,' Lucas thought, 'she's getting married in less than a month.'

--------------------------------------------

OK there's chapter 9… I hope you guys liked it. I'm gonna post chapter 10 either tonight or tomorrow… I'm almost finished. Its going to be the days leading before Brooke's wedding and the actual wedding day… Will she marry Chris??? You'll just have to wait and see.

Thanks for all the reviews… please continue.

Krystal


	10. Chapter 10

OK here is chapter 10… It has a flashback that I think answers a big question… Why on EARTH did Brooke invite Lucas to her wedding?!?!? Plus it has a few days before the wedding and the actual wedding day! The end is in sight… I'm gonna write to 15 chapters and then call it a day. I have appreciated all of the great reviews… thank you guys!

And without further ado… Chapter 10

--------------------------------------------

_Flashback – A Month Before the Wedding_

_Brooke was running to the Post Office… Never a good idea in heels. 'These have to go out today, why didn't I leave sooner?' Brooke asked herself as she made it to the door with just a minute to spare. _

"_Almost missed it," the guard said as he locked the door behind her._

"_Well thank you for holding the door, my hands are completely full." Brooke said as she walked towards the counter. She began looking thru them to make sure none were missing… At this point there wasn't any margin for error. "Yes I just need…" Brooke trailed off when she saw it: Mr. Lucas Eugene Scott + Guest. Brooke didn't even know why she was inviting him; it wasn't like he was going to come anyways._

"_Miss? What can I help you with?" the blonde post office worker, named Bridget said._

"_Yes… I need to send these out priority please," Brooke said as she handed her all of the invitations except Lucas's. "Can I ask you something?" the lady nodded, "Do you think it's weird to invite an ex boyfriend to your wedding?" Brooke asked._

"_Well I guess it depends… What type of an ex is he, and does he still have feelings for you?" Bridget asked as she put postage on all of the invitations._

"_Well there was a time in my life when I thought he was the one. It just didn't work out; we grew up together, and I'm getting married in my home town, and everyone else is going. It would be bad not to invite him if everyone he knows is coming right?" Brooke paused, "And I don't think he still has feelings for me. I mean he has had plenty of opportunity to tell me how he felt and he never said anything that wasn't like 'don't marry him; we just broke up, blah blah blah.' I think we are finally friends again." At least I hope so, Brooke thought. _

"_I think you sort of have to invite him, if you're inviting everyone he knows he might feel like you left him out on purpose. Besides if for some reason he still cares about you. He just won't show up right?" Bridget said._

_Brooke nodded her head and handed the woman Lucas's invitation. "Thank you" Brooke said. As she left the Post Office the guard tipped his hat and said "Was it important?"_

"_Was what important" she asked?_

"_What you were running down the street to send?" The guard said as he unlocked the door._

"_Oh yes, actually I just sent out my wedding invitations… again" Brooke said with a giggle._

"_Well congratulations." The guard said. _

"_Thank you" Brooke said, as she walked away she couldn't help but wonder… Did Lucas Scott still love her?_

------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe that Brooke is getting married in less than a week?" Haley said to Peyton as she got up to burp Isabelle.

Peyton followed Haley into the kitchen, "Gees… Hales who died?" Peyton said looking at an enormous bouquet of roses.

"Oh… Well I guess Brooke did." Haley said, "She sent them this morning with my maid of honor gift… Didn't you get something?"

"I probably did… I was at the record store all morning before I came over here." Peyton said while looking at her engagement ring, 'it's not as big as Brooke's' Peyton thought, 'but at least I'm in love with the man that gave it to me.'

"Oh well since you didn't see that, you definitely didn't see this," Haley went to put Isabelle down for her nap, and she handed Peyton a copy of modern bride.

Peyton looked at the cover and there was Brooke in her gorgeous wedding dress. "Wow fashion designer turned model… Isn't it usually the other way around, or is that just actresses?" Peyton laughed.

Haley came back from Isabelle's room, "Can you believe Issy is almost three months old? Time certainly does fly." Haley then looked at the magazine, "It says the gown is a Monique Lhuillier original… This dress is absolutely stunning but why didn't she design her own dress do you know?"

"Yeah… She told me when I went with her to look at dresses that she couldn't envision what she wanted so she would just buy a dress. At the time I just thought it was because she wasn't ready to marry Chris… Oh well Lucas never told her how he felt. So I guess we will never know what could have been." Peyton was right Haley thought… Why hadn't Lucas just told her how he felt?

"Well I still don't think she is ready to marry Chris Keller. But Lucas chickened out when he went to see her in New York… so we will never know I suppose." Haley said as she put the magazine down.

"Wait a minute did you just say that Lucas went to New York… When?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah it was the same day as the Clothes Over Bros opening, coincidently it was the same day Chris and Brooke got back together… Poor Lucas he saw the whole thing." Haley said, trying not to remember Lucas's face that day.

"Does Brooke know? She never said anything to me about it." Peyton replied.

Haley just shook her head and said, "Nope… Lucas never got the nerve to talk to her, he just got in a cab and came right back home it was awful."

---------------------------------------------

Lucas was sitting at Karen's Café staring at the cover of Modern Bride and an invitation to: Mr. Lucas Eugene Scott + Guest. 'I can't believe she is getting married in a week' Lucas thought to himself.

"Luke, can you come here for a second," his mom called from the kitchen. Lucas was walking towards the kitchen "Luke I really think you need to talk to someone about this. I mean you broke it off with Chloe as soon as you saw that magazine cover."

"Mom I'm fine. I just have to get over her I guess and I don't really know how. I've been writing a lot lately though." Luke said trying to bring his mother a little bit of comfort. "I'm fine, I promise. Brooke is going to be here in a few days…" Karen raised her eyebrow and gave Lucas a concerned look. "I'm not stalking her or anything Hales told me."

"OK well that's a relief. Can you do me a favor?" Karen asked.

"Sure" Lucas said as he stretched and scratched his head.

"Take Lyla, and go over to Nathan and Haley's." Karen said.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because in a few minutes the girls are going to be here for Brooke's bachelorette party, and you and Nathan are going to watch the kids." Karen said, trying to downplay that Brooke was going to be at the café in a few hours.

"Brooke is coming? When? I thought she wasn't going to be here for a few days." Lucas said, his heart was now racing.

"I decided to come in early. Is that OK with you?" A voice called from the door.

Lucas hoped he was dreaming, but he didn't think he was that lucky. He wanted to tell her it wasn't OK…. He wasn't ready to see her yet and before he realized what he was saying he said, "Hey there Pretty Girl…"

"Wow," Brooke replied, "I haven't heard that since…. Well the last time you said it... That feels like forever ago doesn't it" Brooke hugged him.

"I better get going… Babysitting calls. Lyla!" Lucas hugged his mom, then turned to Brooke and said, "It was great to see you."

"Lucas I'm right here." Lyla said glaring at her brother; Brooke couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Lucas, with the blonde hair and those eyes. But the older she got the more she looked like Karen.

"Bye Mom, Brooke." And again before Brooke could say anything Lucas was gone.

---------------------------------------

"So Luke… why did you choke when you saw Brooke in New York," Jake asked as he came back from the kitchen with fresh beers for him, Lucas and Nathan.

After the kids had all gone to sleep, the boys went into the living room to play Madden NFL 07 on Nathan's XBOX 360. "I guess I just felt like I couldn't compete with Chris Keller… Pathetic huh? Enough about my melodrama, Peyton told me the news so congratulations. Did you set a date already?" Lucas said.

"No she wanted to wait until after Brooke's wedding… You know something about not messing with one of the 'girl rules' or something. She isn't even making a big deal about it, she said she didn't wanna steal Brooke's thunder or whatever." Jake said, "We are practically married anyways I think we are just going to elope… It's cheaper."

"Yeah the only time eloping isn't cheaper is when your wife wants a second wedding." Nathan said with a smile, "I think Hales and I are still paying on that thing."

The guys laughed but Lucas couldn't help but feel left out… His two best friends were with the loves of their lives and his was about to marry Chris Keller.

------------Meanwhile at Karen's Café-----------

"So is anyone up for a game of true or dare?" Peyton asked, Karen had gone to bed hours a go and the girls were drunk and giggling like crazy… Well except for Haley but she was pretending to be drunk and giggling.

"I wanna play. I haven't played true or dare since well forever." Brooke said as she hopped up and down. "I wanna go first, and I'm picking truth."

"OK Brooke… favorite sexual conquest?" Haley said, surprising both Peyton and Brooke.

Without any hesitation Brooke said, "Nathan, sorry tutor girl."

Without skipping a beat Haley said, "It's ok I made my peace with that a long time ago. I wanna know why though… I mean you have been with Nathan, Lucas, Chris, Felix and Nick to name a few. Why is my husband the greatest conquest?"

"We were both the popular kids at Tree Hill and when him and Peyt broke up we hooked up once... Well you guys both know that already, everyone saw that tape. It was just the biggest cliché ever you know… Head Cheerleader, Captain of the Basketball Team. So for me that would be the pinnacle of my conquests… I suppose, well that is unless you count one heavenly night with Orlando Bloom."

In unison Peyton and Haley yelled, "WHAT!"

"Oh did I neglect to mention that to you guys… It was when Chris and I were broken up. I ran into him at fashion week. Tommy didn't pick my collection but he suggested I go for the free publicity. I didn't really wanna go, it was right after the break up." Brooke said with a giggle, "Now I'm glad that I went."

"OK I don't think I can top that one… So Brooke how about another truth?" Peyton said.

"Fine, shoot… I'm ready." Brooke said.

"Have you ever imagined marrying anyone except Keller?" Peyton said.

------------------------------------------------

Brooke woke up and realized she was getting married today! She couldn't contain her excitement. She ran down stairs and found Nathan and Haley in the kitchen, "I'm getting married today!" And she just screamed.

"Brooke the kids are asleep do you think you could keep it down a bit?" Haley asked; she must have been enjoying the quiet.

"Oh sorry, I just want to share my enthusiasm with everyone. Can you believe it Haley in a little over six hours I'm going to be Mrs. Lucas Scott... Wait I mean Mrs. Chris Keller. I have no idea where that came from. Just nerves I guess." Brooke grabbed a bottle of water and then disappeared back in her room.

"Did you hear that Hales she said Luke, she said Luke." Nathan was so shaking Haley now.

"Nathan it doesn't matter she is never going to admit how she feels... Lucas is going to have to do it." Haley said, remembering the other night when she completely denied that she ever wanted to marry Lucas and that Chris was the guy for her. 

Brooke had just gotten her hair done and Haley had just helped her put on her dress. "How do I look tutor girl?" Brooke was staring at herself in the mirror.

"A 10 Brooke, really you look prefect." Haley said while choking back the tears...

"She doesn't look like a 10... She looks like an 11 at least," Peyton said while coming into the room.

"My two best friends... I am the luckiest girl ever... My dreams are all coming true!" When she said that all she could think about was Lucas Scott. "I just opened my first store and business is booming and I'm about to get married to…" Brooke drifted into a dream; she didn't even hear Peyton and Haley talking.

Haley said "Brooke... Brooke?"

"Space cadet are you there?" Peyton said as she snapped her fingers at Brooke.

"Yeah, I'm here." Brooke finally said.

"Where did you go? What were you thinking about?" Peyton said.

Brooke just buried her head in her hands... "What is WRONG with me? I'm getting married and I'm thinking of someone else." Brooke started crying. "Why didn't he just come to New York and see me? Why does he have to act like a moron every time we're together longer than 5 minutes? Why do I even care? Chris loves me and he isn't afraid to tell me how he feels. Why do I keep thinking of Lucas fucking Scott."

"Brooke... I have to tell you something," Haley, said thinking now was the prefect time to tell her about Lucas. "Do you remember when you were getting ready to open Clothes Over Bros?" Brooke could only nod. "Well Lucas was there... He went to see you. He wanted to tell you how he felt, he really misses you Brooke."

Brooke looked at Haley in disbelief, and then she turned and looked at Peyton. The look on Peyton's face said it all, "Wait... so you're saying he came to New York to see me? I never saw him Hales." Brooke had stood up now she needed answers.

Peyton continued... "He went to Clothes Over Bros, and he saw you with Chris, and according to Lucas you looked so happy he didn't want to hurt you. So he just came back to Tree Hill and pretended it didn't even happen."

"Well I wish I knew about this sooner" Brooke said, "Because I'm still getting married today..." The girls started protesting but Brooke didn't wanna hear it. "Come on it's time to walk down the isle. I'm so excited." Brooke said and she plastered a fake smile on her face.

The music started and the guests all turned to see Keith and Lyla walking down the aisle pulling a very small Isabelle in a wagon. 'They looked adorable,' Lucas thought. Next came Peyton and then Haley, the music changed and everyone stood up, Lucas turned slowly, 'there she was… Brooke looked so beautiful. Why didn't I just tell her how I felt and it could be US getting married. Haley had pretty much made him show up, he didn't want to be here watching the love of his life marry someone else, especially Chris Keller.' As Brooke got closer, she looked right at Lucas. 'What's wrong with her he thought, had she been crying? Lucas could see the pain in her eyes. At that Lucas decided he needed to do something... Grab her hand pull her out of the church. Something! No it's too late... Brooke Davis is going to marry someone else.

Brooke was standing at the altar a million things running thru her mind. 'Why had Lucas shown up? Does that mean he doesn't love her anymore?' Then she couldn't help but think, 'was she making the right choice? Did she love Chris more than she loved Lucas?' It didn't matter now. Brooke looked at Chris and he smiled... 'See I can learn to love him as much he loves me.'

"Now we come to the part in the ceremony where we ask if there is anyone that has any objections?" The priest said, "OK speak now or forever hold your peace." Brooke held her breath, would Lucas object she wondered?

"Ummm I object. Chris… I'm sorry to have to tell you this man but Brooke doesn't love you. Her heart belongs to someone else" Everyone turned to see who was speaking and it was... 

--------------------------------------

It was Nathan Scott! Brooke looked completely confused but not as confused as Haley was.

"Scott what do you think you are doing... Look I know you still hate me for the whole 'trying to steal Haley thing' but don't you think this is a bit out of line?" Chris said as he came down the steps from the altar...

"Chris I'm not objecting because Brooke is in love with me you idiot, she's in love with Luke." Everyone looked at Luke and then looked at Brooke who was now crying. "Tell him Brooke, tell everyone." Nathan said.

"Come on Brooke don't pay attention to Nathan. I know you love me. Let's do this. Come on preacher man lets roll." Chris said. Brooke looked at Lucas and he didn't say anything so Brooke turned back to Chris and nodded for the priest to continue.

"Wait" Everyone turned, this time it was Lucas objecting. "Brooke I love you ok, I know I have the worst timing imaginable. But please I know you love me, ME and you want to be with me and not Chris Keller." When Brooke didn't say anything Lucas got out of his chair and was headed toward the aisle. "Look I know you probably hate me right now especially since you have given me it feels like a million chances." He was now standing in the aisle pleading his case "But I love you Brooke Penelope Davis... You are and have always been the one for me. You are the one I want standing beside me, walking thru life with me. Brooke..." Lucas looked into her eyes now and he could tell she felt it too. "Please."

Brooke started crying harder now, she couldn't say anything.

"What is it with you Scott brothers? You can't hold on to your women and somehow that ends up being my problem," Chris took off his jacket and walked towards Lucas, "You had plenty of chances to win her back and you didn't care enough to even bother." Chris was now rolling up his sleeves, "I know I have made my mistakes but I will be GOD DAMNED if some guy like you is gonna take Brooke away from me."

Chris was now walking towards Lucas when Brooke said, "Chris, I can't marry you... Lucas is right I love him." Everyone in the church gasped and Brooke picked up her dress and walked down to where Chris was, "I love you too... My heart just belongs to someone else. Lucas I was angry with you because I couldn't believe that you would let me go… And then when I was here you wanted to make it right… Confessing your love and it just made me angry," Brooke was now almost whispering, "Haley told me that you came to New York to see me… I knew then that you loved me… I don't care if this doesn't work out, I'm willing to give it one more shot." Brooke then turned to Chris and said, "I'm really sorry I never meant to hurt you."

Chris now looked completely livid. "Brooke I gave you everything and this is how you repay me? I'm a fucking pop star! This is never going to stay out of the tabloids." Even at a time of grief Chris Keller could only think about his career. "Thanks for nothing Davis" He left the church screaming at his publicist on his cell phone... "How am I going to spin this? She left me jilted at the altar for a school teacher."

Brooke caught her breath a second and turned to her guests "I want to thank you all for coming. I'm sorry this didn't end the way you would have expected. Now if everyone will kindly exit this beautiful church, we can all go to the big white tents over there and eat the expensive food and drink all of that expensive champagne." Brooke sat down on the altar steps and waited for everyone to leave. She looked up and there was Lucas.

He sat down next to her and said, "Hey pretty girl... How are you feeling?"

"Oh this is nothing... I once sewed an entire collection in 24 hours." They both laughed. Brooke stood up. "Hi my name is Brooke Davis, I'm a fashion designer. I live in New York City and I own a thriving business, your name is?"

Lucas looked at Brooke completely and totally confused. "Well I'm Lucas Scott, I teach 10th grade English and I coach high school basketball with my brother Nathan."

"Anything else..." Brooke said.

"Yes I'm in love with this pretty girl named Brooke, but today I almost lost her." Lucas said and he grabbed her hand.

As they were walking out of the church to go join the party with all of their friends when Brooke turned to Lucas and sighed "You never lost me boyfriend" and they kissed. 

------------------------------------

OK so I'm going to end the chapter right there… I was really thinking about ending the story at that… But I decided there were a couple open stories that I need to tie up…. So there will be five more chapters till it's finished.

Please read and review and tell me whatcha think!

Thanks!

Krystal


	11. Author's Note

OK so I was reading thru my old story A Wedding in Tree Hill and I felt inspired so I wanted to let anyone who was interested that I would be updating it in a few days… It's going to take place a year in the future since it's been about that long since I've updated it with several flashbacks to catch everyone up on what they've been doing…

I'll be posting a new chapter in a few days.. Oh and if you haven't already check out my other story Going to the Chapel…

Thanks!

Krystal


	12. Chapter 11

So I know I had said it was going to be one year later but I think it works better if its 2. So the main 5 are all 25 now.

Nathan and Haley have 2 kids Keith (Jamie) who is 8 and Isabelle who is 2.

Peyton and Jake got married (will be covered in flashbacks) and have Jenny 10, and boy and girl twins that are 1 ½ years old, Finn and Grace.

Karen and Andy are still married and have Lyla (Lily) age 8.

Brooke and Lucas are still together but they haven't gotten married yet and they don't have any kids yet…

Chapter 11

Brooke felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she looked at it… Text message from Broody. _I'm horny pretty girl… How is your day? _Brooke smiled, Lucas had been in New York doing press for his book, An Unkindness of Ravens, that had been published 6 months ago. The store was quiet… 'I could be naughty back,' Brooke thought to herself… _I wish you were here… When are you coming home to ravish me again?_ Brooke worked on some sketches while she waited for a response. After Brooke and Lucas decided to try a relationship again Brooke had relocated back to Tree Hill to be closer to Lucas. They had played one heated game of rock, paper, scissor to see who was going to move… Brooke had lost.

'It worked out for the best,' she thought. Her friend Millicent ran the Manhattan store and with the revenue from that store she was able to open up a second one in Tree Hill. Clothes Over Bros was now a chain… She felt her skin tingle again as her phone vibrated in her pocket. _I'll be home at the end of the week pretty girl, and you and I aren't leaving the house for at least a few days after I cum home. _Brooke smiled again, trying to think of a cleaver response. _Alright well if you insist… I can't wait to feel you inside me Lucas. No one makes me scream the way that you do…_ Brooke patiently waited for a response again while she worked on the sketches. 10 minutes had passed and nothing from Lucas, she was about to send another message when Peyton entered the store with Jenny, Finn and Grace in tow.

She walked right up to the desk and said, "Brooke… I don't want to embarrass you but I think this belongs to someone else." Peyton set down her phone and motioned for Brooke to pick it up.

Brooke looked at the screen and blushed slightly, "So that's why he didn't respond." Peyton just stared at her, "I'm sorry but unlike some people my boyfriend is currently in another state." Brooke said sticking her tongue out.

"I just wanted you to know that your kinky text game was paused for a minute," Peyton said sitting on the couch, "I'm so tired. Jake has been working long hours and the kids are finally sleeping in their cribs so we can be alone." Peyton yawned, "But he is seriously wearing me out, if he isn't careful I'm going to be pregnant again in no time." Peyton looked at Brooke who was furiously texting, "I don't understand how all of that works… Jake sends me messages and I can never figure out what to say. I'm sure people have full on conversations. What I don't get is if you have the time to write a paragraph why not just pick up the phone and call someone?"

Brooke smiled and looked up, "Laugh all you want Peyt, but this," Brooke shook her phone, "Is my boyfriend. While Lucas is on his book tour this is a key part of our relationship. I would go insane without it." Brooke felt the phone vibrate in her hand, she checked the message and turned a bright shade of pink, "Lucas is at his signing, he can't be on the phone, he would seem uninterested in his fans."

Peyton shrugged, "Whatever you say ? So how is everything else going? You and Lucas are about to approach the 2 year mark and no offense but I figured you guys would be married by now."

Brooke was quickly sending another text message, this one wasn't completed until Brooke took a picture of her puckered lips, "Well no offense to you and tutor mom but I am currently enjoying my relationship with Lucas just the way it is. We're going to get married eventually, we own things together." Brooke paused, "I mean we are only 25 for crying out loud. There is plenty of time for all that family stuff."

"Just wanted to make sure you were ok with things," Peyton stood up, "I have to get going you were on the way to the grocery store."

"Bye Peyt." Brooke called from the door.

Lucas wished nothing else but to be in Tree hill right now. Brooke's messages were getting more and more provocative and it was getting harder and harder for him to sit in this uncomfortable chair, "Who should I make it out to?" Lucas said without even looking up.

"Let's see…" the voice paused, "How about you just sign it the prick that stole your life."

Lucas looked up, "Keller, what are you doing here?"

"You're in my neighborhood Lucas. I saw the signs I figured I would get a book signed." Chris looked at the book, "I heard this piece of shit is mostly about Peyton Sawyer. Brooke didn't used to like cheaters Lucas what makes you so fucking special?"

"Look Keller I think you should go, you're embarrassing yourself. You and Brooke broke up almost 2 years ago, besides didn't you like just get married?" Lucas said, scanning the line to make sure Chris hadn't caused too much of a scene.

"We're getting a divorce. She doesn't think my image is going to be good for her career." Chris said pulling out a pack of cigarettes, "I shouldn't have let Brooke leave; my life would be different today if you Scotts would have just minded your own business." Chris was about to light his cigarette when a book store employee motioned for him to take it outside, "This isn't over Lucas. Not even close."

The next person in line just stared straight at Lucas and handed him the book, "Some people don't understand creative expression. Who do you want me to make it out to?"

"Judy… I loved your book. Are you still with the girl that inspired Peyton in the book?" She asked smiling.

"No actually she is married to one of my best friends. We haven't dated in a long time, but our love story was still pretty awesome." Lucas paused, "We were in love in high school, I'm with Brooke Davis the girl that inspired the first half of the novel."

"That's neat that love found its way back to you in the end." She smiled and walked away.

"Izzy my love I need you to eat your carrots. Your daddy will be home soon and I have to finish dinner." Haley pleaded with her daughter.

"I don't like carrots momma," Izzy said in her high pitched little girl voice.

"Well you have to eat them, they're good for you." Haley smiled, "How about you take two bites for me since you're 2 years old."

"Ok momma." Izzy said picking up a carrot, putting it in her mouth and making a nasty face.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it?" Haley said.

"Hales I'm home!" Nathan called from the door. "I picked up Keith for Brooke."

Haley hugged her husband, "I've missed you. Why do away games always have to be away?"

Nathan laughed, "The season is almost over Hales, and next year I'll be taking over as head coach. Izzy will be big enough maybe you guys can come on the road with me?" After retiring from the NBA Nathan had taken a coaching job at Tree Hill Community College.

"You think I'm going to uproot my family to go on the road with you. Not a chance." Haley replied.

Nathan turned to Izzy who was struggling to get out of her high chair, "Izzy you didn't finish your carrots. You gotta eat your carrots so you can grow big and strong." Izzy then began to eat the rest of her carrots.

"How do you do it?" Haley said with a hint of whining in her tone. "I just had to bargain with her."

"You just gotta be stronger than a 2 years Hales… Stronger than 2 year old." Nathan said walking away, trying to avoid the slap that was coming to him.

"Hey mom," Keith said walking into the kitchen. "Can I get a snack before dinner?"

"Sure baby there's fruit on the table." Haley said hitting Nathan with a dish towel.

Keith grabbed an apple, "You're the greatest mom," and walked back upstairs.

"See that, I'm the greatest," Haley said sticking out her tongue at Nathan.

"I never said you weren't Hales," Nathan said walking towards the living room.

"I'm all done momma," Izzy called.

"Good job Izzy. See momma told you that carrots were good for you." Haley said as she unbuckled Izzy's high chair and let her get down. "Now go play with your toys for a while."

Brooke was sound asleep when she heard the front door open, she got up and grabbed the baseball bat she kept under the bed when Lucas was gone and got behind the bedroom door. 'Whatever they came here for I hope they find it downstairs and they just leave.' Brooke thought but as she heard the footsteps grow closer she knew she was going to be so lucky. Her heart was racing as the knob to her bedroom door slowly turned and a shadowed figure entered. Brooke raised the bat and swung it hard, missing her target.

"Brooke honey what on earth are you doing," Lucas called from behind the door.

Brooke dropped the bat and ran into his arms. "I thought you were a burglar, coming to rape and murder me."

"Oh pretty girl, you never used to be such a light sleeper. What happened?" Lucas said kissing her temple.

"You went on a book tour." Brooke said in between sobs.

Lucas picked her up and laid her down on the bed. "Well I'm now. And the tour has temporarily ended. I don't have another date scheduled for at least a month. I came home early to surprise you, not scare you. I'm so sorry Brooke."

Brooke turned to him, "No I'm sorry Luke I knew deep down it had to be you."

Lucas quickly changed into some pajamas and climbed into bed with Brooke, "Maybe we should get an alarm that you can turn on when I'm away. I don't like thinking that you barely sleep and keep a baseball bat under our bed for protection."

Brooke was now half asleep in his arms, "I have a better idea… Cancel… the… book… tour…" she let out one last half hearted giggle and then drifted to sleep. When Brooke awoke in the morning her bed was empty, 'Did I dream that whole thing?' she thought. She quickly put on her robe and headed downstairs.

"Morning pretty girl," Lucas said from the kitchen table, "You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh… Well are you hungry? Do you want me to cook some breakfast?" Brooke said with a smile.

"Sure, but I'll make the pancakes." Lucas said as he walked behind and eased his hand around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You make the best pancakes."

"I know." Lucas said grabbing the mixing bowl out of the cupboard. "I love this house Brooke. I'm so glad you convinced me that this was the one?" Lucas breathed in the sea air.

"Well I knew you would come around. No offense to your mom and Andy but I did not think living across the street from them would be a great idea." Brooke looked outside, "Plus you can't beat this view in the morning?" The house was a craftsman style bungalow with 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It would have been out of their budget had it not needed so much work. The sink in the downstairs bathroom still didn't work. But for the most part it felt like home.

"I think we should go to dinner tonight, celebrate the success of my book, the success of Clothes Over Bros and the success of our relationship." Lucas said, "How does that sound pretty girl?"

"Perfect." Brooke said with a smile.

After breakfast, a quickie and a shower Brooke told Lucas she needed to go to the store early today. Lucas dropped her off and then headed to his favorite place in Tree Hill besides the Rivercourt… Karen's Café. Lucas walked in to see the place packed to the max. 'I'll just have to sit at the counter,' he thought. He pulled his hat down lower and took a seat at the end of the bar.

"What can I get started for you today," Karen said without even looking up from her notepad.

"How about a hug and a kiss," Lucas said removing his hat.

"A what," Karen said looking up. "Lucas, you're home. Brooke told me you weren't coming back till Friday. Why did you come in the front? Come on into the kitchen. I'll be there in just a minute."

Lucas walked to the kitchen and saw Andy flipping and scraping and grilling. "Who would have known that you used to be some big shot college professor?" Lucas sighed, "Now look at you."

Andy turned, "Hi Lucas, I thought you weren't coming home until Friday. I was pretty sure that was what your mum said."

"I came home early to surprise Brooke, and was greeted with a baseball bat." Lucas said with a laugh, "She thought I was a burglar."

"Well it doesn't look like she hurt you too bad mate." Andy said as he plated food like a pro and hit the bell for pick up. "And what was that you were saying about me? I used to be a hot college professor? I still am a college professor Luke. I'm winter break, and you're mum needed the help."

Lucas tapped Andy on the back, "I'm glad she had you Andy. I mean it. Now where is Lyla?"

"She should be right out back. She's working on some homework." Andy said getting back into the rhythm of flipping, scrapping and grilling.

Lucas found his sister sitting at the table reading Grapes of Wrath, "Hey Lyla, the star's about to fall… So what do you say Lyla. The world around us makes me feel so small… Lyla"

Lyla looked up from her book, "You know Lucas that used to be funny. But after the 12 hundredth time not so much."

"Oh come on Lyla I thought you loved when I sang Oasis to you." Lucas said sitting across from her.

"I do like it; I'm just saying 'Hey Lyla,' by Oasis every time I see you gets a little predictable." She said getting back to her book.

Lucas was completely deflated, "That was one of my favorite books when I was a kid." He said with a smile.

"I knew you were old, but I didn't know you were that old." Lyla said checking what page she was on, "I hate it. I don't think it makes any sense. I'm reading it because it gives me something to do and I found it in one of your boxes in the garage."

"Oh, well I have plenty of other books you could read. Maybe Grape of Wrath is just too old for you." Lucas said running his hands thru his hair.

"Do you have any Gossip Girl books, or what about Roswell? Max Evans is so dreamy." Lyla said.

Lucas was about to say he had never heard of either one of those series before when Karen came outside, "So what brought you home early?"

"Love," Lucas said with a smile, "Plain and simple love." Lucas got up and followed Karen back into the kitchen. "Mom can I talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Karen asked washing down the counters.

"I was wondering if I could have the ring Keith proposed to you with." Lucas said, "I want to ask Brooke to marry me."

Karen looked at her son, "I thought you were never gonna ask me for that ring. What has taken you so long?"

"Brooke and I have had some hard times over the years and I wanted to wait until the timing was perfect before I asked her to be my wife." Lucas sighed, "It's right mom. I can feel it in my bones, and we've been getting along great since we bought a house together. I just think it's time to take that step."

OK, there's chapter 11… There are only going to be 2 more chapters to this fanfic… I mostly just wanted to tie up the story since I felt inspired by it again.

Thanks to all of the old and new reviewers. You all inspire me.

Thanks!

Krystal


End file.
